The Catch
by Passo
Summary: {COMPLETE} It all started with a chess game and a bet between Harry and Ron. Now Ron has to take Snape out on a date. How will our favorite redhead woo his acerbic Potions professor?
1. Prologue

**The Catch**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

_A/N_: I just concluded my Harry/Draco fic "We All Burn Sometimes." Now, I've embarked on writing a new one. It's Ron/Sev, as I mentioned before and I'm writing this for a friend who's been bitching about the lack of Ron/Sev pairings in fanficdom. So, I hope you'll like this beginning as much as I do. I know it's short, but it's just the prologue. I'll be posting chapter one soon. =)

**Prologue: The Agreement**

All fairy tales have a beginning. Usually, they begin with the immortal words "Once upon a time.." and end where the hero and heroine kiss and live happily ever after. This particular fairy tale might not have a heroine, but it certainly has a great store of heroes. After all, even boys need their happy endings. Now, let us begin.

Once upon a time, in Hogwarts, there were five boys in one of Gryffindor tower's dorm rooms. Three boys were reading and avidly discussing the latest issue of Playboy—a muggle magazine smuggled by the one named Dean Thomas into the school. The two others were wizards named Seamus Finnegan and Neville Longbottom. The other two left were embroiled in a chess game that was just about to start. These boys, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley, are seated on Harry's bed, the magical chessboard between them. 

"Harry, why do you even try?" Ron Weasley smirked as Harry Potter made his first move on the chessboard.

The bespectacled boy did not reply. He just calmly moved his white pawn two squares forward. The pawn gave him a resigned look and moved accordingly. Harry kept his poker face intact, not willing to give Ron the satisfaction of seeing him lose hope. Even his chess pieces didn't trust him. In truth, Ron was right. Since their first year in Hogwarts, he had not won a single chess game against the redhead. They were now in their seventh year and his skills still didn't match his friend's. So, indeed, what's the use of trying? But then, you never know. The stars might fall from the sky and he might win this chess game. Just then, inspiration struck.

"Ron, I have an idea. We could make this game much more interesting." Harry pushed his glasses up his nose and gave his friend a mysterious smile. 

"What do you mean?" Ron asked, a little confused.

"We could bet on something." Harry's smile grew wider, naughtier.

"You mean like a few galleons or a pack of chocolate frogs?"

"No, that's boring. I was thinking of something more dangerous." 

"Dangerous, hmmm… Oh, I know! If you lose, you'd have to kiss Draco Malfoy in front of everyone in the Great Hall." Ron guffawed at his joke. Surely, Harry would never agree—

"Alright," Harry said calmly.

Ron's laugh died in his throat. "What do you mean 'alright'? You're serious?" he choked out.

"Yes. Of course, you must have a penalty which is just as heavy as mine." 

"What do you have in mind?" Ron's eyes narrowed. Harry hid a sneaky brain beneath that calm exterior. Almost seven years of friendship taught him that.

"You have to ask Professor Severus Snape out on a date and—"

"What??? Snape!!! Never!" 

Harry held his hand up, stopping Ron from arguing even further. "Wait, hear me out… and, to make sure the bet means something (I mean, after all, you could ask him out anytime and he'd just smack you and give you detention and you'd consider it done) he has to accept. You really have to go out with him."

"Hey, no fair! Kissing Malfoy is a lot easier than what you're making me do."

"Okay, then. I'll have to ask Draco Malfoy out, too. Same conditions. He has to accept. What do you say?"

Ron thought for a while. He really shouldn't worry. He was, after all, Gryffindor's resident chess champion. Harry didn't even remember the difference between a rook and a bishop. Of course he'd win. He grinned as he looked up at Harry.

"Deal!" They shook hands. The deal was agreed upon. No turning back now.

"Hey, Dean, Seamus, could you guys put that in writing?" Harry told their two friends who had been listening avidly to their conversation.

"Why? Don't you trust me?" Ron asked, a little hurt.

"Of course I do, Ron." Harry patted his hand to appease him. "This just makes the agreement more… concrete."

Grinning evilly, Dean Thomas took out a piece of parchment and started writing down the conditions of the bet. Seamus, who looked on, suggested something:

"Hey guys, what if  you add the former condition? Aside from going out with them, you have to kiss them in the Great Hall. That way, everyone will know."

Harry, turned to Ron, eyebrows raised. "I'm all for it. What about you?"

Ron swallowed. This bet was getting more and more dangerous and difficult by the minute. A mental image of himself falling down a chasm entered his head. He was screaming, screaming as fell deeper, deeper… Ron shook his head. He agreed to this nonsense. May as well get this over with.

"I'm okay with it."

Dean finished writing. He passed the parchment and quill first to Harry, who signed his name with a flourish, before passing it to Ron. Ron's hand shook a little as he signed. He mustn't lose this bet. Of course he'd win. Gads! He mustn't even think about losing! Dating Snape, for Pete's sake! He drew deeply from his well of bravado before facing Harry again.

"Well, Harry my boy, you'd have to think of ways to woo your Malfoy as early as now. I will win, you know."

Harry just blinked. "We'll just see about that. Now, where were we?"

The two hours that followed must have been the most tense-filled ones that passed in the history of Gryffindor tower. Dean, Neville, and Seamus felt equally tense as they watched the two players think and sweat over the chessboard. The game felt like it would last forever. But, everything, no matter how good, must come to an end. So, two hours after signing the fateful contract, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley concluded their chess game.

It must have been the tension, or maybe it was the fear of losing. There must have been something… something that made him botch this game. Ron stared with wide, blank eyes as his black king fell as Harry uttered "Checkmate." Everything moved in slow motion. He should have known. There was a first time for everything, and this was his first defeat. He stared at his sweaty hands clenching and unclenching in his lap. Surely, this couldn't be happening. He looked up slowly into Harry's impassive face. His best friend broke into a smile.

"Looks like you'll have to order the flowers, Ron."


	2. Strategy

Disclaimer: None of these characters are my original creations.

A/N: To bad-ass-Cinderella, I'll think about the Harry/Draco thing. Sorry, but I haven't really read any Lockhart fics. Just screen through the romance or humor section. There must be Lockhart fic there somewhere. =)

**The Catch**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 1: Strategy**

Ron slammed the door of the bathroom as he entered the dorm room after showering. His roommates had already left for breakfast. As usual, he was the last one to wake up and shower so the room was all his for a while. Usually, he felt good during sunny Wednesday mornings like this but this day was an exception. 

He simply could not believe that he—Ron Weasley—lost to Harry Potter over chess yesterday. Aside from the blow to his ego, the conditions of the bet were killing him. He had to ask Severus Snape out on a date (of all people, why him???) and he had to make sure that the Potions Master would accept. That meant that he had to make sure that the Professor would feel something akin to attraction for him. And…this means that Ron would have to spend an inordinate amount of time trying to make Snape fall for him. 

He might actually succeed. In ten years, maybe. This was just too difficult. He couldn't believe he agreed to this stupid bet. He wasn't even sure if Snape was gay or straight or whatever… 

For a while, he thought about hedging the bet, or just not doing anything about it. But that was just so unlike him. Their agreement was all about dignity. He had to prove that he meant his word. He knew Harry would have done his best chasing after Malfoy if he ever lost instead of Ron. Yup! He'd just have to forget his dislike for Snape for a few weeks until he gets this over with. It was a pride thing, and Ron Weasley certainly had that. 

Now, how to make Snape like him? Maybe he should start with his looks. Girls (and guys) always seemed to think that it's important.

He took off the towel around his waist and stared at his reflection on the full-length mirror. He supposed he didn't look bad. Actually, he looked quite good, if he ignored those damned freckles scattered across his cheeks and chest. Great summer tan, nice long muscles. He flexed his arms a little and did a few stretching exercises. He turned around and tried to get a good view of his butt. Hmmm… nice and tight. He was in good condition, thanks to three years of being Gryffindor's Quidditch keeper and co-captain (with Harry). If he intended to make Snape like him, then he must start paying attention to his appearance. 

Just his luck, they'd have Potions this morning. And since Ron woke up an hour later than his friends, he'd have to skip breakfast and spend the remaining thirty minutes or so before class primping for his Professor. 

He walked towards Seamus' desk and borrowed the Irish boy's blow dryer. They used to laugh over the fact that Seamus spent so much time on his hair but he had to admit that the boy always looked well turned out—in contrast to Harry and Ron's messy hairdos. 

After drying and styling his hair, he dressed carefully, paying particular attention to his uniform. No wrinkles, tie knotted properly, robe tied with just the right tightness, and boots laced neatly. Before he forgot, he took one of Harry's unused colognes and spritzed some pine scent on him. Smell was always important in making a favorable impression.

He walked back to the mirror and surveyed his overall look. Neat, but not too goody-goody looking. Just right. Ron gave his reflection a smile for good luck. 

Now, there's a handsome fellow. 

He checked his wristwatch and grabbed his book bag. Just five minutes to class. 

***

Ron Weasley stood in front of the dungeon's double doors nervously. He took a couple of deep breaths before entering. As he pushed the door aside, he felt a little annoyed with himself. Why was he so nervous anyway? It's not as if Snape was a stud or something.

He entered the classroom just as Snape was about to call the roll. The black-cloaked Potion's professor gave him a disapproving look as Ron made his way to his seat between Harry and Hermione. Luckily, he wasn't really late so  Snape couldn't take any points from Gryffindor. 

As Ron sat down, Hermione gave him an odd look.

"You look different."

"Different good or different bad?" He touched his tie self-consciously. Did he overdo anything?

"Different good." She smiled approvingly. "I'm quite sick of reminding you to fix your hair. Now, if only a certain someone would also follow my advice." She gave Harry's head a meaningful look.

Harry merely looked at them innocently. "You look great, Ron." He leaned closer and sniffed. "Is that cologne?"

Ron chuckled. "Yeah. It's yours. You don't mind, do you?" 

"Of course not. You're free to it. I never use them. I don't know why people give me those stuff, anyway." 

"Potter, Weasley, this is a Potions class, not a parlor room. I'm sure the class has more things to do than listen to your incessant chatter about cologne."

Professor Snape's voice traveled to where they were sitting, cutting the conversation abruptly. Blushing, Ron looked around. The Slytherins were smirking. Great.

Ron turned towards the professor and met his eyes. Brown stared into black. Snape cocked his brow. "Twenty points from Gryffindor."

Ron looked down, sighing. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. Getting Snape to like him would be like pulling teeth.

***

"So what you're saying is… you want Snape to be your boyfriend?" Hermione asked, brow furrowed. 

They were in one isolated corner of the library, so they could talk in hushed tones without anyone bothering them. For the past few minutes, the two boys have been trying to explain the situation to Hermione after she grilled Ron about his sudden change in image. 

"Well, not really. I just have to get him to like me enough to say yes when I ask him out." Ron answered.

"But isn't that the same thing?" she persisted.

Harry shook his head. "Not really. You can date someone without committing yourself to a relationship. Ron just has to have one date with Snape. If they decide to continue whatever they have, then it's up to them."

"Eew, Harry! I don't like what you're suggesting. I don't like that slimy git. I'm just doing this to prove that I'm a man of my word. We did have a contract, you know!" Ron reasoned out, a little disgusted. The transition from hating Snape to trying to like him was not an easy one.

Harry held up his hands. "All right. I'm not suggesting that you shag him. Just make him interested enough."

"And…" Hermione tapped her pen on the table. "You want us to help you catch him."

"Exactly." Ron nodded. "I can't do this alone. I need a plan and you guys are going to help me."

"Hmmm… a plan. This is starting to get exciting." Hermione grabbed a piece of parchment and started sketching. Harry and Ron leaned closer and for the next hour, the three Gryffindors planned the 'Catch Severus Snape Project.'

***

"Okay, Ron, you know what to do?" Hermione asked him while smoothing his collar.

"Yes, yes. Shit! I can't believe I'm getting nervous over this." Spastic fingers swept through his dark red hair. He was actually going to do this Catch Snape thing.

"Stop fidgeting!" Hermione scolded. 

Ron looked down at her. She seemed to be as nervous as he was. He looked at the other end of the hall where Harry was standing, leaning against the wall. In contrast to the two of them, Hogwart's Golden Boy looked as cool and unruffled as ever. Lucky bastard.

The plan was this: Severus Snape was known to pass this particular hallway sometime after lunch on his way to his office. Harry was supposed to pretend to be passing by and was assigned to signal Ron and Hermione when Snape was about to turn the corner towards their hallway. Ron and Hermione were then supposed to have an argument (pretend, of course) regarding her wanting to go out with him while he steadfastly refused her attentions. Of course, Ron planned this part. It had been quite hard to convince Hermione to play the part of the desperate girl ("Why you conceited fool! Me! Beg to go out with you?") but she finally agreed after he promised to treat her to a butter beer the next time they were in the Three Broomsticks. 

Anyway, to continue with the plan: They were going to argue quite noisily and Ron was supposed to be surprised and thankful to see Snape walking towards them. He would then grab Snape's arm and tell Hermione that he was sorry he had to end their conversation but he had something really important to discuss with the Potions professor. Ron would then give Snape a pleading look that would translate as "help me." Snape was supposed to understand that the boy needed help and accommodate Ron since Hermione was one of his most hated students, second only to Harry and Neville. Ron would then walk with Snape towards the Professor's office and try to strike a conversation with him.

"Remember, Ron. Don't ask him out yet. Just let him know that you're an interesting, sensitive person. You just have to make him remember you." Hermione reminded him for the umpteenth time.

"I am an interesting and sensitive person…" Ron mumbled under his breath. What would he say? _Heck, Ron, just wing it_.

At that instant, Harry sniffed loudly and rubbed his nose, as if he had a cold. He then disappeared from sight, walking towards Snape. 

"That's the signal." Hermione's eyes were round as saucers.

"Okay, relax. Now, let's go." Ron released her hand and they started arguing, softly at first then louder as they drew closer to the bend.

From around the corner, they heard Snape tell Harry to see Madame Pomfrey about his cold. This was said in the same nasty tone he always used on the Gryffindors. He was getting closer.

"Ron, please! You have to go out with me! Just once. I promise we'll have a good time." Hermione called out to Ron's back. 

"Hermione, I'm not interested in you that way. How many times have we talked about this…" Ron continued on ranting about their friendship and stuff. He turned a little to peek at Hermione. She was looking at him with a puppy dog expression. She actually looked convincing. If it didn't involve him, the whole play-acting situation would have struck him as funny.

As he rounded the corner, he smacked straight into Snape. The situation was perfect. Everything was going on as planned. Before the professor could retain his bearings, Ron met his yes and gave him a desperate look. He instantly held the Potions professor's arm and said loudly to Hermione:

"Sorry to leave you like this, Herm, but I have to ask Professor Snape a few questions about Potions. I'll see you later then." Ron then walked fast towards Snape's office, leaving Hermione behind.

Ron had reached the middle of the hallway when Snape spoke.

"Mister Weasley, where exactly are you planning to lead me?"

Ron stopped, quite stunned. He had done it. He had not realized that he'd been dragging the professor all this time. He peeked at their backs. Hermione was nowhere to be seen. She had made herself scarce just as planned. He turned back towards Snape. Now it was just the two of them… and he had absolutely nothing to say.

Snape's right brow was cocked in his trademark arrogant look. His dark, long-lashed eyes were narrowed and he looked at Ron rather suspiciously. "Mister Weasley?"

"Um… Th-thanks for helping me…?" Ron stammered. He realized that he was still holding Snape's arm and he quickly released it and stammered a quick apology.

Snape sighed and looked down for a moment before turning back to Ron. "Mister Weasley, next time, I would highly appreciate it if you don't drag me into your tiresome lover's quarrels. I really find it irksome. Now excuse me, I have to go to my office."

He swept towards his office, the black cloak flaring behind him rather dramatically. Ron just stared at his retreating back, openmouthed. That was it? Did he just botch everything? Yup, it seemed like he did.

Suddenly, Snape stopped and turned back. He gave Ron a curious look. "Did you do something to your appearance, Weasley?"

"Huh? Oh, my appearance? I… I j-just fixed up a little, that's all." Great, Ron. How eloquent.

"You do look… better." Professor Snape's mouth relaxed into what almost seemed like a smile. Ron was about to smile back but the Professor continued.

"Relatively better compared to the wreck you were before. Good day, Mister Weasley." He turned his back to Ron and continued to walk away.

Ron was left there, standing, and wondering whether he had just received a compliment or an insult. 

***

-end of chapter 1

A/N: Review please, dahlings. =)


	3. Musings of a Confused Mind

Disclaimer: None of these characters are my original creations. But this particular story is mine… all mine. =)

**A/N:** Gosh! I didn't expect this story to get so much attention. I just didn't realize that readers are so open to unusual ships such as this one. Most just like Harry/Draco fics. But I'm glad you guys are reading my stuff. Sorry it took so long for me to update. I was out of commission for a week. I had to go on a trip with my Mom. I just got back today and voila! I am now banging this chapter on my long-suffering keyboard just so I could appease those who've waited for the next update. I won't be leaving anytime soon so you can expect the next chapters to come more quickly. Thanks again! Keep reviewing! =)

**The Catch**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 2: Musings of a Confused Mind**

Hermione cornered Ron later that afternoon, ten minutes before Charms class. She rushed to him at once, leaving Harry sauntering alone in the middle of the hall, smoothly ignoring his female (and male!) admirers swooning in the sidelines. Ron had been avoiding them the whole day after the Snape encounter that morning. He figured that he needed a few hours alone to think things over.

"So, how did it go?"  Hermione asked excitedly, fastening her hand on Ron's sleeve.

He sighed in response. "I don't know Herm. He insults and compliments me at the same time, only his compliments sound like insults so I don't really know what to make of them. And he—"

"Whoa! Slow down, boy. Tell me in detail what happened."

"Yes, Ron. Do tell us…" This came from Harry, who had reached his two friends just now. He was interrupted for, at that moment, an overeager fourth year Hufflepuff girl passed them and clutched Harry's robe breathlessly as she tried to gasp out something that probably ran along reverent lines concerning the great Harry Potter's presence. The girl had to be led away by her friends when she wouldn't let go. Afterwards, Harry merely smoothed his robe calmly and smiled peaceably at Ron as if nothing of consequence occurred.

"…what happened when we left you?" He continued his question.

Ron shook his head with wonder. That was what made Harry amazing. He had this legion of fans and admirers dropping like flies on his feet and sending him flowers and bottles of cologne which he never used—and the guy still managed to lead a normal life as if they didn't exist. He had to ask him about that sometime. Meanwhile, back to the situation at hand…

Ron quickly related the sequence of events which took part that morning which didn't take very long considering the very limited conversation he exchanged with Snape.  After he stated the professor's last words, Hermione's brow furrowed.

"Well, Ron…" She started. "They might mean that he likes your new look. But whether he likes it _that_ way…you know, if he finds you cute and all… we really can't be sure. You see, he might be merely stating a fact and it really is a surprise to see you well-groomed—"

"Sheesh! Thanks a lot!" Ron huffily crossed his arms.

"You know I didn't mean it that way." She smiled kindly and continued. "But, seriously, we have to analyze every word. The Professor is a very cryptic person and there might be hidden meanings behind what he said and that almost-smile you told us about—" 

"Did he look you up and down?" Harry asked suddenly, cutting Hermione short.

"What?" Ron turned to him.

"Did he look you up and down?" Harry repeated patiently.

Ron nodded, trying to remember. "I think so. Yes, I'm quite sure he did. It was before he asked me if I did something to my appearance. Why? Does it matter?"

"Slowly?" Harry asked again.

"Uh, yeah. In fact, he did it again when he said I looked better."

"It matters a lot." Harry grinned at his best friend, green eyes glittering. "It means that he was checking you out. He's interested, Ron."

"Interested… you mean, he might be interested in dating me?" Ron pointed to his chest disbelievingly.

"Wait, wait!" Hermione interrupted. "It can't be that easy. He might have been merely noticing Ron's appearance…"

"Herm," Harry began tolerantly, "straight men don't rove their eyes over another guy's body (twice!) just to notice them. Trust me… Snape was checking Ron out."

Ron didn't know if he should feel more flattered or sick at this statement.

Harry suddenly cackled evilly at the mixed expressions on Ron's face. "Now you know he likes the packaging, all you have to do is figure out a way to get into his pants." 

He punched Ron's arm lightly before hauling off the stunned redhead and a doubtful Hermione into the Charms classroom.

***

Ron Weasley sighed as he fell into bed that night. It was only nine o'clock but he chose to tuck in earlier than usual. He could think better when he was alone in the bedroom. Luckily for him, the guys were still in the common room doing their usual stuff. He needed some time alone. Something Harry said earlier bothered him to no end.

_Snape checked him out!_

Ron turned over as he tried to fathom his feelings regarding the fact. Normally, he'd smirk and joke about something like this. He wasn't very partial to homosexual attractions and Snape, no matter how sexy he was to some Gryffindor girls, was no exception. In fact, the fact that it was Snape should make Ron shudder more. After all, he was the gang's most hated professor in Hogwarts throughout their seven years of studying in the school. Lockhart might have been a close contender but the git never lasted long enough to seep under Ron's skin the way Snape did. Nearly seven years of barbs and insults and detention robbed almost every possibility of endearing Snape to Hogwarts' most popular trio.

So, under normal circumstances, it would utterly disgust him—Ron Weasley—to discover that Professor Snape might possibly (even for just a little) be attracted to him. But these were not normal circumstances. Right now, Ron was the one trying to catch Snape's attention. _Damn Harry for winning!_ Ron thought once again.

But what really bothered the young, redheaded wizard was the warm tingle that spread across his chest and traveled all the way to his fingertips that afternoon when Harry declared that Snape was interested in him. _That_ was totally unexpected. Ron couldn't even move afterwards, surprised with his inner reaction. Lucky for him, Harry and Hermione didn't seem to notice anything unusual as they went to Charms. God forbid if they thought he was gay!

_But you could be… who knows?_ A tiny voice inside his brain sneaked some doubt into him. 

_Am I gay? Does the fact that I was pleased mean that I'm gay? Aaaaarrrrghhhh! No! I am not gay!!!_ Ron screamed to himself, clutching his hair and screwing his eyes shut, trying to block the tiny voice of doubt that wouldn't leave his head.

_But you were pleased at that time. Admit it! You felt this warm feeling when you thought that Severus Snape might like you._ The voice insisted.

Ron released his death grip on his hair and tried to think rationally. Yes, he was pleased. But that was a normal reaction to any compliment. And the fact that Snape might possibly dig him was indeed a compliment to his physical appearance. If he felt all warm about it, this might merely signify that his ego reacted favorably to the compliment. He was straight, goddamit! He had slept with three girls repeatedly (his three ex-girlfriends) during the past two years! _Take that, you tiny doubtful voice!_

_Yes… you did get laid often enough. But don't you think sex with Snape might be better? _The voice slyly added.

"I am not gay!!!" Ron yelled and promptly tried to strangle his pillow, imagining it to be the source of the little voice in his head.

"Goodness, Ron. What's with all the noise?"

Ron released the pillow and faced the doorway, panting. Dean stood there with a puzzled look in his face surveying the unusual scene of a sweaty Ron trying to kill a pillow.

"Did you hear anything?" Ron asked fearfully.

"Nope… Just some muffled yelling and you making a din on your bed" Dean walked over. "What on earth have you done to the poor pillow?"

"Oh this?" Ron looked down. A few goose feathers had escaped. "Nothing. I was merely trying to transfigure it into something else and it didn't work."

Dean chuckled and headed towards his own bed. "Well, more patience and practice next time."

Ron mumbled a reply before settling down again under the covers. His tantrum was really silly. What was there to worry about? He certainly wasn't gay. He couldn't even remember what made him think of such a stupid idea. And there was certainly no little voice of doubt in his head that tried to tell him otherwise. His chasing Snape was merely a measure to make sure that he fulfilled the conditions of his agreement with Harry. Nothing more, nothing less. He assured himself as his eyes closed to sleep.

_Oh really? Let's see about that!_

***

The next day, Ron woke a little earlier than usual. He needed time to primp and eat breakfast—something his usual waking schedule didn't allow. He didn't pay too much attention on prettifying himself since there was no Potions class that day. But he meant his grooming to make an impact, then he had better make it a regular habit.

He ruffled his red hair a bit and straightened his Gryffindor tie. Deciding to forego the cologne, he exited the bedroom and made his way to the Great Hall. As he neared the tables laden with food, he caught the scent of hot, crispy bacons strips. His stomach rumbled in appreciation. It was certainly a very hungry Ron that happily sat beside Harry that morning and quickly dug into his breakfast.

"It's nice to see you keeping the up with the work," Hermione said from Harry's other side. "I never thought I'd actually say this, Ron, but you _are_ starting to look handsome."

Ron choked, blushing. "Nah! You're just being nice, Herm."

"No, really. I'm telling the truth. You do look good, Ron." She turned to Harry, who was minding his own breakfast. "I just wish a certain someone would decide to follow your example and actually show up at the breakfast table looking like a decent human being."

"I don't need to fix up, Herm. I have enough fans as it is." Harry patted his messy head, met Ron's eye, and the two burst out laughing.

"Humph! If I didn't know you well enough I'd think your head is starting to swell." Hermione huffed and turned back to her meal.

Ron shook his head, smiling. Of course Harry would never get conceited even with his increasing popularity among the student population of Hogwarts. His status had risen even higher after he had defeated Lord Voldemort last summer. He was simply too cool to let it all get to his head. At that moment, Ron felt the sensation of someone staring at him behind his back, breaking his line of thought.

He quickly turned around and met a pair of deep-set dark eyes. Severus Snape sat on his usual place in the teacher's table and he was looking straight at Ron! His expression was unreadable, eyes almost shuttered. He languidly raised his head and surveyed Ron through half-closed lids. 

Then, he did something totally unexpected. One corner of Snape's mouth started to twitch, then raised itself slightly, just a little bit—but enough for Ron to recognize it as a smile. It lasted only a moment for Snape started talking to Flitwick almost instantly after.

Ron turned back to his plate and stared at his breakfast blankly. Snape smiled at him. But Snape never smiled. The thing yesterday didn't count, there was an element of Snapish-insult mixed in there. But, today… there was nothing nasty in that smile. It was a honest-to-goodness smile from Severus Snape to Ron Weasley. Good God! A very suspicious warmth started to creep down from his neck to his chest.

_What was that again about not liking Snape?_

Ron groaned and buried his head in his hands. "Looks like I'll have to reconsider," he whispered hoarsely.

***

-end of chapter 2

A/N: Chapter 3 coming soon! =)


	4. Severus Snape

Disclaimer: I don't own Ron, Sev, Harry, or any of the delicious men in this fic. I just wish I did.

**A/N**: I know that the action is supposed to be planned by Ron in this story but I couldn't resist putting in a little of Sev's POV. The Potions Professor may be hiding something we might wish to know… =)

**The Catch**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 3: Severus Snape **

Professor Severus Snape drummed his fingers on his desk, his mind wandering from his work. He looked back down at what he was working on and decided that he could make this list of  new potions ingredients first thing tomorrow morning. It was too late to order them tonight anyway.

He glanced at the clock over his bookshelf. One o'clock in the morning. It was way past his usual bedtime and he still had an early class tomorrow but, unfortunately, sleep was the farthest thing from his mind right now. 

He sighed as he thought about what happened earlier that day. He had seen the young Ron Weasley this morning at breakfast. Usually, he never took notice of the Gryffindors, except to sneer at Harry Potter once or twice during the day. The boy annoyed him almost as much as his father did before when they were both students. But, ever since yesterday, he couldn't take his eyes off Potter's redheaded friend. For the past six and a half years, Ron Weasley had never really existed for him. He was just one of Potter's goody-goody friends, together with that insufferable know-it-all, Ms. Granger. He was just a distant irritation to Severus, only noticed when the trio made enough trouble for him like that incident with Sirius Black four years ago. But, on an everyday scale, Ron Weasley did not make himself conspicuous enough like his troublemaking older brothers, Fred and George.  

But yesterday… when he held Severus' wrist in that hallway, the normally irascible Potions Professor felt a jolt of electricity travel up his arm—which was why he only reacted when the young man had already pulled him several meters across the hall. Maybe it was his scent… Ron smelled like winter in the middle of September. Or maybe it was the rather endearing helpless brown eyes… there was just something in him that made Sev delay his usual reply and made him almost kind to the boy before he left him alone in that hallway. 

Afterwards, he felt irritated with himself for letting a cute little thing affect his composure. And Ron Weasley was certainly pretty! It had been quite a surprise for Severus to realize that but he had never stood that close to the boy before. 

Didn't he already learn the hard way that it was better to be alone? All his life, Severus Snape had kept himself distanced from everyone else, even Dumbledore whom he trusted with his life. His lifestyle did not have room for any attachments or friendships. His detachment with the world at large made him rather unpopular and made him seem mean, especially to the younger students, but that was just his way of keeping them away. Nastiness became an easy habit after a lifetime.

But the feel of Ron's long, tapered fingers on his wrist shocked him, made him long for what he didn't have… what he convinced himself he didn't want. And this angered him, this momentary weakness. That was all it was. A momentary weakness. After all, he had not been touched in such a way for a long time.

He had resolved to forget the incident soon after. It wouldn't do to think of appealing young men when one was trying to keep to one's business. But this morning, he had seen Ron again. He had looked charming, his red hair rumpled stylishly, but still manage to retain that innocent, helpless demeanor that attracted him to Severus the day before. 

While he was admiring the view, the boy just had to turn and look at him in the eye. Severus had surprised himself by returning that questing glance with a small smile, he had been quite powerless to stop it. Instantly, he felt mortified at what he did and quickly turned to Professor Flitwick, hoping that Ron didn't notice anything. When he sneaked a glance at the Gryffindor table later, Ron had turned back to eating his breakfast and did not venture another look at the teacher's table that morning. Severus didn't know if he should feel relieved or disappointed. 

He left his office and walked to his quarters in the dungeons. It was dark here, and a little colder than the rest of the castle. He preferred it this way. It seemed… more private. He took off his cloak and hung it. He glimpsed himself in the mirror as he turned. Just then, he felt a sudden desire to see his own face… he had quite forgotten what he looked like. 

Slowly, with shaking fingers, he took his hair and slipped it behind his ears. The shoulder-length tangles covered half his face. As he stared at his pale oval face, Severus felt a little surprised. He didn't look bad. Just a little… distant. He blinked his large deep-set, black eyes. He was a little vulnerable at the moment. But he knew that as soon as he went out and walked the halls of the school, his features would rearrange themselves back to the same frowning mask he always wore. The habit got tiring sometimes.

He turned his back to the mirror. The habit also protected him. He must never forget that. 

***

Next morning, at Potions class, Ron found himself unable to concentrate on Professor Snape's lecture. This wasn't so surprising in itself since he almost never paid attention to any of the Professor's lectures during his past years in Hogwarts. But today, the reason for his inattention differed slightly from the usual.

He found himself very interested in Severus Snape like he had never been before.

He always had an image of his most hated professor, and he always stuck by the frowning nasty person in his mind whenever he thought of Snape. But, now, looking at the real thing, he was a little surprised to find that his image of Snape was more than a little erroneous. He must be more careful with looking at people next time.

He leaned on his desk to get a closer look. Snape was holding a branch of eucalyptus in his right hand and was currently explaining its merits in making a relaxing potions and aphrodisiacs. Ron found himself watching the Professors mouth as he spoke. His lips looked soft. And they were pale… a pale, pale pink like the underside of petals. Ron found himself grinning at the metaphor. He didn't know he could be so poetic. 

And his eyes. He loved Snape's lashes. They were long, and curved. In the dim light of the dungeon classroom, they cast shadows on his pale cheeks. And his nose… Ron narrowed his eyes. He didn't deny that Snape's nose was rather hooked and over-long though it was narrow, but it didn't seem as unattractive as before. He thought they added character to his face. In fact, if he had a smaller nose, Snape would look rather girlish and ordinary. Ron decided that Snape's current looks were much sexier.

"Mr. Weasley, I just asked you a question." 

Ron was startled from his reverie. Snape was looking at him with his left brow raised.

"I'm sorry, Professor. Could you repeat the question again?"

Snape's nostrils flared in annoyance. 

"Ten points from Gryffindor for not paying attention, Weasley. I just asked you what potion does eucalyptus leaves make particularly potent when they are added."

Ron took a deep breath. "I believe it's the _Amore_, commonly known as the Love Potion. This particular strain was developed by the French alchemist Pierrepont in the twelfth century due to his desire to capture the love of the beautiful witch Míenna. With its standard ingredients, the _Amore_ acts well but with two finely-chopped eucalyptus leaves added, the potion makes the drinker obsessed, not just loving, towards the person intended."

Two black brows rose in surprise with Ron's accurate answer. "Very well, Mr. Weasley. Five points to Gryffindor. Now, class…" Professor Snape turned back to the students to continue his lecture.

"Very impressive. You actually studied Potions?" Harry whispered to Ron.

Ron grinned, abashed. "I decided to use a few minutes last night to read up on the lesson. It never hurts to impress."

"Hmmm." Harry smiled. "Well done. Have you thought of a good plan, by the way? About you know…"

"Yes. I'll speak to him after class. Now shut up before he deducts more points."

Harry withdrew just as Snape turned to them. He glanced at them suspiciously before concluding the lecture and dismissing the class. 

As the students gathered their things and pushed their way out the door, Snape sat behind his desk, moving pieces of parchment around while massaging his right temple with his fingers. Clutching his book bag nervously, Ron approached him.

"Professor?"

"What, Mr. Weasley?" Snape's dark eyes flitted slightly over him before turning back to the papers on the desk. He seemed to be looking for something. 

"I wonder if I could arrange for regular consultation hours with you. You see, I find this class more challenging than the rest and I would really appreciate it if you could help me understand some of the concepts better." 

Ron held his breath as he waited for Snape to answer. The Professor's hand stilled. The seconds ticked by. It was so quiet that Ron could almost hear the trickle of nervous sweat drop from his brow. Then, Snape raised his head and met his eyes.

"I don't usually agree to regular consultation hours. Under normal circumstances, I would have someone else tutor you on a regular basis.  However…" He drummed slender fingers on the table. "In this case, I am quite pleased with your sudden interest and dedication towards the subject. I think this merits tutorial sessions with me. I'll send word when I have arranged my schedule."

"Th-thank you, Professor." Ron turned around slowly. He agreed! It had been a far shot but he actually agreed!

As he was just about to walk away from the desk, he heard Snape mutter behind him and the sound of parchment being noisily pushed around.

"Where in Merlin's name is that list?"

Ron looked down. He had stepped on something, a piece of parchment. He picked it up and dusted it lightly. It had Snape's long, spidery handwriting. He turned back to the Professor.

"Umm, sir, is this what you're looking for?" He handed the parchment to Snape.

"Yes. Thank you, Mr. Weasley." He reached for it. As his fingers closed over the parchment, his hand brushed Ron ever so slightly.

Ron's eyes widened. "I… I…" Did Snape feel that? 

Snape's looked at him curiously. "What is it now?"

"Nothing." Ron stepped back. "I was just leaving." He ran out of the classroom.

A pair of black eyes followed his retreating back before they returned their troubled gaze to the desk. 

Severus Snape sighed when Ron left. He could still hear the boy's footsteps running outside in the hall. Once again, he had disappointed himself. Or hadn't he? He touched the parchment where Ron's fingers touched them previously. He was getting weak. He could have easily assigned another Potions-gifted student, probably Ms. Granger or Draco Malfoy, to tutor Ron. But no… he had, in a moment of weakness, volunteered to do it himself. That meant human interaction.

Well, the boy needs a teacher's supervision. He was certainly pleased that Ron was showing interest in Potions. Of course, it may have come surprisingly late since the boy was already in his seventh year but Snape was pleased nonetheless. Yes, of course, that was it. He was just pleased with the student's interest in his lessons. What else could be the reason for the sudden warm feeling he was experiencing now?

He sniffed. There was still a touch of pine in the air.

***

-end of chapter 3


	5. Lessons and a Little Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Ron, Sev, Harry, or any of the delicious men in this fic. I just wish I did.

A/N: Sorry this got delayed. I suffered from a little writer's block a while back.

**The Catch**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 4: Lessons and a Little Surprise**

Ron Weasley walked to Snape's office, his footsteps echoing in the hall. The dungeons seemed rather creepy when empty and, for a while, Ron could sense the dark atmosphere of the place when it was still used for less innocent purposes than teaching hundreds of years ago. 

He was clutching a piece of parchment in his left hand. It was a note—one he had received earlier at breakfast, delivered by one of the school owls. It simply said: 

_Tuesdays and Thursdays, four to five pm. Reply if time is inappropriate._

From Snape, of course. Since he had no problem with the schedule, Ron merely sent a note back saying that he was fine with the schedule. Now, it was almost four in the afternoon and he would see Snape in a few minutes.

Since that fateful encounter at breakfast a few days ago, Ron had time to evaluate his feelings regarding the Professor and his own sexuality. While he maintained that he was still very attracted to girls, he also acknowledged the fact that there was something about his Potions professor that intrigued him. So he figured that he must be a bisexual, which suited him just fine. 

Lately, he had been watching Snape more closely than before and noticed a few things. While he still agreed with the rest of the Gryffindors that, just like every Slytherin, Snape was total bitch to them, he couldn't help but think that there might be something more beneath that insulting exterior the professor used to face the world. 

There were times, when the class was busy with their potions, and Snape thought no one was looking, that he looked almost vulnerable… sitting there behind his dark oak desk, staring into space. Ron was careful, of course, he made sure Snape never noticed him watching. But watch he certainly did. He liked seeing Snape this way, even if those moments were few and far between.

He now stood outside the office door. Thirty seconds to four. _Oh, well…_ The door swung open.

"Come in, Mr. Weasley."

Ron entered silently. Snape stood and motioned for him to follow. They entered another door within the room. It opened to a small conference room with a rectangular table that could accommodate eight people if filled. 

"We'll have the lessons here every Tuesdays and Thursdays. Just come straight here at the appointed time." Snape pushed a lock of black hair behind his ears. "If I'm not here when you arrive, you can just stay here to wait for a few minutes and study your notes. Is that clear?"

Ron nodded, his eyes sweeping the room. There were neatly arranged shelves of books on two of the walls. So, Snape was as organized as he suspected.

"Okay now, just take a seat and we may start."

The lesson passed rather uneventfully, except for the fact that Ron found himself paying complete attention to Professor Snape. He found that he understood Potions better, and that it really was quite enthralling. It was different one on one, without his Gryffindor friends around to snicker with and distract him from the lecture. No Slytherins to irritate him either. He wished he had discovered this consultation thing years ago. That would have saved him from having a lot of headaches.

In no time at all, it was five o'clock. Snape put down his quill. 

"It's time, Mr. Weasley. We've covered part of Healing Draughts for now. I think you've done rather well, better than I expected." he grudgingly admitted. 

Ron hid a grin. "I'm glad you think so, Professor."

"Better for a Gryffindor." Snape's frown deepened and Ron's inner smile widened. He really hated complimenting anyone from the rival House.

"Fine." Snape stood. "I'll see you Thursday then. We'll be having a practical lesson so bring your materials. Don't forget to read the chapters I've assigned. You'll find them necessary to do your class paper on the subject."

Ron nodded somberly then turned and left the office. As the door closed, he relaxed a bit and allowed his smile to show. It was working. Snape might be starting to think that he might not be such a worthless Gryffindor. He had spent more than a few hours last night studying Potions, catching up on the lessons he had neglected. It was tiring but worth it. 

Now, all he had to do was keep this up.

***

"Hermione?" Ron called out, hoping that his friend was in her dorm room. He couldn't wait to tell her about his first tutoring session. She'd be pleased, of course. She'd been nagging him and Harry for years about their grades and their utter lack of studying habits.

Silence. No reply.

Thinking that the room was empty, Ron was about to leave when he heard an audible thump coming from inside, followed by moans. Alarmed he sprinted back to the girls' door, thinking that someone might be hurt.

"Herm, you in there?" he called out again. He heard another thump. "Are you okay?"

There was still no answer. Assuming that the thick door absorbed his voice and that there may be someone injured in there, Ron pushed the door open without bothering to knock.

Instantly, he felt his jaw drop to the floor as he stood shell-shocked at the scene before him. 

Hermione was indeed the one moaning. The problem was, she wasn't injured. Nor was she alone. In fact, she looked very happy and contented right now, making noises on the bed right beneath—

"Percy!!!"

Ron's older brother jumped up and tried to cover themselves with pillows. Hermione screamed and dived under the covers. In a split-second, the three people inside the room were looking at each other with absolutely horrified expressions.

Ron felt his face redden. This was just too much. 

"I'm sorry," he muttered, backing away to the door. "I'm very sorry." Without another word, he fled, running towards his own room.

***

"Ron?" a voice called. "Ron, may I speak to you for a minute?"

"Go away!" Ron didn't remove his head from under the pillows. He didn't have the energy to face Percy right after that shocking scene.

"Please, Ron, I need to explain." The present Head of the Department of International Magical Cooperation walked towards his younger brother's bed. He looked around. The room was empty except for Ron.

"Look, I'm sorry." Percy sat down on the bed  beside Ron's prostrate figure. "We didn't mean for it to happen. It just… happened!"

Silence.

"Look…" Percy was starting to sound desperate. "I didn't mean to steal her away from you but believe me… I love Hermione. I know that she might be a little young for me but I promise not to hurt her. I'm sorry if we didn't tell you earlier but—"

"What are you talking about?" Ron finally sat up, looking at his brother quizzically. "I'm not in love with Hermione."

It was Percy's turn to be surprised. "You're not?"

Ron laughed, smacking his brother with the pillow. "No, you ninny! Where did you ever get that idea?"

"Well, it's just that you three were so close and you never talked about having a girlfriend so I just assumed…" Percy's words trailed off and he shrugged, grinning.

"She was never more than a friend. One of my best friends, in fact. Actually, for a while, I thought she carried a torch for Harry. But, apparently, I was wrong." He grinned at his older brother. "I'm really happy for you, Perce. I'm sorry I freaked out  a little back there. It _was_ quite embarrassing."

"Yeah, I guess. If you put it that way." Percy laughed with his brother, relieved that they had sorted things out.

Ron quieted down after a moment. He cleared his throat. "Actually, I have a small confession of my own."

"Concerning what?" Percy raised his brows.

Ron blushed again, bowing his head. "I'm not sure why I'm telling you this. You'd be freaked out."

"I'm not as strait-laced as you think," Percy prodded. "Go on… try me."

"I am sort of chasing after someone right now. And I'm not so sure whether I'm serious about this or not."

"Who is it?"

"Promise not to kill me?" Ron peeked beneath his lashes.

"Of course. Now, tell me." Percy demanded.

"Snape." He waited with baited breath.

"Oh…" Percy just sat there, looking quite blank. Ron exhaled. He had expected his brother to be more responsive than this.

"So," Percy began, a little confused, "you're gay?"

"Ummm… I'm not quite sure yet, actually. I think I'm bi, though. Let me explain the whole thing…" Quickly, he related the story of the fateful chess game and his bet with Harry.

"The thing is," Ron continued afterwards, "I'm not sure if I still want to get on with it. I mean, I'm bound to my promise to Harry but I really don't want to drag Snape into all the shit. I'm starting to feel guilty. He really isn't as bad as I first thought."

"Well…" Percy started, "you did start the tutoring thing, right?"

Ron nodded.

"Do you really want to see Snape? You know what I mean… Do you honestly like him even without the bet and all?" Percy asked.

"Ummm… I… The bet did start everything. I don't know if I do like him _that_ way but he… He intrigues me." Ron looked down. "I want to know him better now that I've seen a little of person in him."

"Well then, there's nothing wrong with you getting to know him better." Percy clapped his back. "And if, dear brother, you do indeed happen to be gay and end up with him, you have my blessing. Snape's a great guy, he just hides his personality under a thick layer of jerk."

Ron smiled. "You sound like you know him well."

"I was closer to him than the average student while I was here. But no need to get jealous, it was strictly a student-teacher kind of relationship."

Ron socked Percy playfully as they snickered in unison.

"Ron?" The two boys looked up at the new voice. Hermione was standing by the doorway looking forlorn, fully dressed now. 

Percy motioned for her to come nearer. "It's okay, honey. I've explained everything."

She approached hesitantly, her cheeks still colored with embarrassment. Ron grinned at her.

"No need to be embarrassed, Herm. I'm really happy for you both." He held both their hands and joined them. Percy and Hermione looked at each other and smiled.

"Now…" Ron stood from the bed and briskly rubbed his hands together. "Lets go find Harry and tell him the good news."

***

"So, you do intend to get through with it?" Harry asked Ron later at dinner. Ron had already related the events of the afternoon to both Harry and Hermione. Also, he had filled them in on his decision to seriously pursue Snape.

"Yup!" Ron answered through a mouthful of pasta. "Let's just see where this goes."

"Well, I couldn't blame you, mate." Harry twisted in his chair and looked over at the teacher's table. "I suppose he is indeed rather sexy… all that long hair and the fabulous height. Too thin but he looks strong. The skin isn't so bad either, I just wish he wasn't so pale.  I suppose the best feature are his eyes, they're rather dramatic."

"For Pete's sake, Harry! Stop staring!" Ron whispered frantically. 

But it was too late, Snape had caught both of them checking him out. His brow furrowed as he cast a suspicious glance at the two Gryffindors. Desperately, Ron yanked Harry's head away from Snape's direction.

"You are going to be the source of all my troubles," he whispered, panicking slightly. "Now try to behave and don't be so obvious."

Harry chuckled. "Why so scared? I'm doing you a favor, Ron. You should show him that you're interested."

"Sshhh! Not so loud!" Ron's head whipped back left and right. Relieved that no one seemed to notice, he turned back to Harry. "I just want to take this slow. I'm not even sure if he likes me yet."

Harry snorted but he agreed to shut up about it. "Personally, I think you both need a good shag."

Ron wisely chose not to reply and instead, concentrated on eating.

***

-end of chapter 4


	6. Accidents Happen

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters

**A/N**: To bad-ass-Cinderella: check your mail. I sent some info for the Snape/Lockhart stuff. Enjoy surfing. 

By the way, to all my faithful reviewers, thanks for showing so much support. =)

**The Catch**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 5: Accidents Happen**

So far, the potion looked good.

Ron brushed a drop of sweat from his brow as he stared intensely at the cauldron's contents in front of him. He adjusted the burner ever so slightly, lowering the flame just a little to prevent huge boiling bubbles from ruining the smooth texture of the liquid.

Quickly, he added an ounce of dragon nails, chopped finely with a diamond blade. He had slaved over the ingredients the past forty minutes just to get everything right. Carefully, Ron stirred the potion slowly clockwise for five minutes. Soon, it was simmering with a deep blue color. 

"Excellent!" Snape exclaimed. He had watched the entire procedure and he had yet to see Ron make a mistake. "You're improving a lot, Mr. Weasley. This is a perfect healing draught for fractured patients."

Ron beamed with pleasure. "Thank you, Professor."

For a while, they did just that: smile over a cauldron-full of potion. Then, Snape's smile slowly disappeared as he realized just what he was doing. He was exchanging smiles with Gryffindors! What was the world coming to?

He cleared his throat, looking down and shuffling the notes around. "I'm very pleased with your work. So far, after just two weeks of extra work, you have improved your knowledge of potions vastly."

"I have you to thank for that, Professor. You are, after all, a terrific Potions teacher." Ron said quietly, meaning every word.

Snape raised his brow. "You actually sound sincere. I'll just assume you're not apple-polishing." It was the closest to a 'thank you' Ron shall ever receive.

The Professor frowned as he checked the time. "Goodness! It's after five thirty. You better go and attend your other assignments. I won't have you neglecting your other subjects just for my class."

"Right away, sir!" Ron gave Snape a small salute as he packed his things and left the room, whistling.

Snape shook his head as the boy's tune faded. He was letting the boy get to him. He must be losing his touch. They were actually almost friends. 

_Hmmm… not really_. He decided. _More like close acquaintances_. _Distance, Severus, distance_. 

He should never forget that. The last time he decided to find friendship as a boy, lonely and friendless in Hogwarts, he had ended up joining the ranks of Voldemort's faithful followers. It was all because of that charismatic bastard Lucius Malfoy. Snape had idolized the popular Slytherin in school and Lucius convinced him that the Death Eaters were merely a close gang of friends who did some stuff together. Somewhat like a fraternity. After a while, he discovered exactly what kind of "stuff" they did. By that time, it was too late to back out. He was neck deep in Voldemort's shit and it took Harry Potter's heroism (_Hah! It was just luck!_) and years of being the loner Professor in Hogwarts for Severus to partially recover from the deeds Voldemort made him do. 

People who don't have friends are better off alone.

***

Ron twirled his quill as he tried to think of a way to finish his History essay on the disappearance of the _orc_ species from the world. He was starting to get sleepy and was awfully bored with this homework. Luckily, he had already finished his other homework earlier so he won't really be in trouble in case he dropped off unintentionally.

Willing his hand to move, he scratched out a few concluding sentences on his parchment before finally setting it out to dry. Ron sighed contentedly and turned to Harry who was supposed to be doing his Divination chart. 

But Harry, being Harry, was currently sleeping very soundly on top of his rolls of parchment, already drooling slightly as his abandoned chart fluttered with every little snore. Ron shook his head in resignation as he tried to poke Harry awake. The Hogwarts hero merely slapped his hand away and continued his snooze. Ron gave up on him and sat back to think.

To think about Snape in particular. He had been seeing Snape for tutorials and extra lessons for two weeks now. Ron knew that he was fast improving his grades on that particular subject so it won't be long before Snape would deem the consultations unnecessary. He had to move fast.

To clear his thoughts regarding the matter, he decided to make a list. 

_What I like about Professor Snape:_

_He's a great Potions teacher. I can really learn especially when I really pay attention._

_He has a lovely, toned  ass._

_I love the way his eyes kinda flutter when he thinks. It brings attention to his lashes. A little girly there. Very pretty._

_I love his skin. It's so pale, almost like a vampire's. It makes him look quite poetic._

_The kissable lips. They shouldn't be legal. I have to resist the urge to kiss him silly every time we're alone. I wonder if he'll like the way I kiss?_

_He's really nice beneath that thick hide. I hope._

_Everything! Well, almost… He's not so friendly. I don't think he likes me. Bummer…I just want to know him better…and shag him while I'm at it! =)_

Ron slapped the quill down as he thought about this last item. Two weeks and still no progress. Granted, Snape wasn't as snappish to him as before. He only deducted unjust points form Harry and Neville most of the time in class. Also, he was more generous with compliments and encouragement. But was that really progress? That could just be professional appreciation from a teacher to a student. 

Ron wrote Severus Snape on the paper and drew a heart around it. He sighed for a while, head in the clouds, before he realized exactly what he had done. He immediately regretted his sappiness and stuck the list in his Transfiguration book. He'll have to get rid of it later before Hermione or, worse, Harry sees it.

Severus Snape. He was just so hard to reach. Ron chuckled as he thought of the old cliché: _So near yet so far._ That was definitely Severus Snape.

***

Ron walked to Potions classroom with Hermione and Harry as he blearily tried to arrange his notes on the way. He had woken up late, barely had time to shower and change before they had to walk to the dungeons for their early class.

Now, where was that list? Ron rummaged through his book bag and several stray sheets of parchment to look for it. He swore he put it in between the pages of his Transfiguration textbook  last night. Unable to find the goddamned list, Ron figured that he must have thrown it away with his drafts of the History essay.

A little calmer, Ron entered the classroom and took his seat. Each table had a tank with water and a glob of deep green seaweed. 

"Class," Snape began, "we are going to have an practical lesson today so I trust that you've all brought your activity notebooks."

After a collective nod by the class, Snape continued. "We are going to observe the _petrocalus lumii_, the Gentra, a rare breed of seaweed from the Caribbean. This plant has natural defenses against pollution and quickly adapts to any ph level or atmosphere of the water. Now, I want you to test the plant yourselves by injecting into the water one by one, several substances that are provided there on a list on your tables. You have to procure the said substances yourselves, they're very simple to make. I want you to list your observations carefully on your notes. This is very important as, next meeting, we shall try to recreate the Gentra's natural defensive chemical and base the testing of your project results from your notes. Now, begin. As usual, split into pairs."

Ron paired with Hermione which was a good thing since he was hardly paying attention  to the Gentra. He kept on sneaking peeks at Professor Snape all the time. The Potions Professor was seated on the front desk doing some work, occasionally checking the progress of the class. Ron figured that he could just copy Hermione's notes, sure that they were accurate. He didn't have the same confidence when partnered with Harry.

Speaking of Harry, the wayward Golden Boy was partnered with Draco Malfoy, and the two were in the middle of a heated argument regarding God only knows what. They tried to keep their tones hushed but it wasn't long before they got noisy enough for Snape to notice the ruckus and deduct ten points from Gryffindor. Harry growled at Malfoy when Snape went back to his desk without even deducting any points from Slytherin.

After a while…

"Okay, class, put all your notes here in front as I will be checking them. You'll have them back next meeting in time for the activity."

After submitting their notebooks, the students filed past the door on their way out. 

Snape brought the notes to his office. He was more able to concentrate there than in the classroom. As he sat down on his stuffed leather chair ready to check them, he rifled through the notes and picked one at random.

Hmm... This one seemed accurate enough. He scanned the student's work and wrote a comment of approval at the end. Before he put it aside, a stray sheet of parchment caught his eye. It appeared to have been inserted in between the pages. He must've loosened it when he brought it here.

Snape took the sheet from the book and read it. His eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he read the first line. "_What I like about Professor Snape_." Interesting. His brows just traveled higher as he progressed. When he reached the doodle of his name surrounded by a heart, Snape felt himself blush uncharacteristically. He wondered who the lovesick girl was. She was obviously mistaken if she thought herself infatuated with him of all people.

He quickly checked the note book for any label.

_This belongs to Ron Weasley_.

For the first time in many years, Snape nearly passed out.  

***

-end of chapter 5


	7. Just Ask

Disclaimer: I own none of the characters… but I can imagine. (^_^)

**A/N**: I am quite overwhelmed by your generous praise. I really didn't know there would be so many Ron/Snape shippers. But I'm glad anyway. =)

**The Catch**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 6: Just Ask**

Ron Weasley tapped his quill on the table impatiently. He checked his watch for the fifth time since he came in. Professor Snape was late… for ten minutes now. Very uncharacteristic of him. Snape was the most time-conscious person he knew. The last time this happened, he had only been late for five minutes—and that was because he had been in a meeting with Dumbledore. 

After a while, Ron pushed back his Potions textbook. He could hardly concentrate anyway. He checked his watch again. Twenty minutes late. Their session time was nearly half through. It wasn't likely that Snape would be showing up soon.

_Where the hell is he?_ Ron thought, slightly irritated. If he couldn't come, then it would have been more considerate for him to have sent an owl informing Ron of the fact. The only reason why he'd fail to do so was if he was—

_Wait! What if he's in danger?_ _What if Voldemort caught up with him or something?_ Ron rose from his seat, alarmed. _Okay, Ron… calm down. He's inside Hogwarts. Of course he's perfectly safe here._

Ron sat back down heavily. Still, he couldn't erase the niggling thought in his mind that something was wrong. He'd wait the whole hour out. If Snape wasn't back by five then he'd look for him himself. Upon deciding his course of action, Ron picked up his Potions book and continued reading, trying to keep the panic from his mind.

***

At the moment, the object of Ron's worries was neither in danger nor in a meeting with Dumbledore. He was quite alone in his bedroom, thinking. 

_He's waiting for me. I know he is._

He felt a little guilty leaving the Weasley boy high and dry in the little conference room, waiting for the teacher who would never come. But as much as Snape enjoyed (even craved) his company, he didn't dare face him. It would be too much, even for him, to look at Ron Weasley in the eye and not give away anything. Especially since he knew that… he knew that…

_He thinks I'm nice._ He thought of the note. _He thinks I look good… Good enough to kiss._

_Oh c'mon, Severus! That little note could be a prank. He probably did it on purpose to needle you, knowing that you'd find it sooner or later. _

Granted, that was a very probable possibility. After all, Ron took more after the twins than his impeccably-mannered older brother, Percy. He could be laughing a storm right now with that dratted Potter boy, joking about their weirdo Potions teacher with no social life to speak of. Imagining the scene, Severus flushed. Yes, it was entirely possible. 

Still, he had spent some time with Ron and had gotten to know the kid a little better. And his gut instinct told him that Ron would never resort to those kinds of pranks. Actually, he seemed like a decent person. In fact, he seemed like a _very_ nice person. The kind of guy he could talk to, or laugh with perhaps…

_What are you thinking?_ Snape slapped his head, scolding himself immediately. _You will not form a relationship or any kind of alliance resembling a relationship with the boy! Aside from the fact that you are totally bad with friendships, don't forget that you are a professor. If he is indeed infatuated with you, then it is your duty as his teacher to discourage him from attaching himself to you that way._

Severus breathed hard as he arrived at a decision. Yes, he must terminate any further contact with Ron Weasley. That was the only way. The tutoring sessions would end. He was much improved now. He could handle it independently. It had been a while since he really needed the help of a tutor. 

As he thought of this, he squeezed his fists so hard he drew blood. It hurt. It really hurt to have to keep away. He kept on seeing Ron's face in front of him, even when he shut his eyes. See the smile that was fully capable of brightening a room, or his head of dense red hair, falling straight across his sharp cheekbones as he bent over a bubbling cauldron. His voice echoed in his mind…

"You're the best, Professor. I don't know what I could have done without you." 

The words made him glow, made him feel a certain pride, and it made him feel appreciated. It had been good while it lasted. Sweet even. It made him dream for a while. Now the dream had to end.

***

Ron knocked on the door of Snape's quarters tentatively. After the first three knocks and still no answer, he banged louder. He was about to call out when the professor finally replied.

"Go away! I have a headache."

Ron's hand stilled. He put his arm down and stood there for a while. Snape did sound quite distressed. If he had a bad headache, then it was a good enough reason to forget about their session today. 

Feeling more relieved, Ron sauntered away to Gryffindor Tower. Maybe he could send Snape something that could make him feel better. 

***

Severus Snape heard the knocks. It was probably Filch with the delivery of the new ingredients. He really should get up and open the door. Only, he wasn't in the mood to do anything right now and that included getting up from the bed.

"Go away! I have a headache."

He'd get the stuff later.

Two hours later…

He still hadn't moved from his position. This was a new thing for Severus. He was the last person he'd consider a couch potato but here he was, refusing to even lift his arm to move a pillow. What was this? Depression?

Just as he was pondering on the reason of his blighted existence and why Ron's deep red hair looked amazingly good with tan skin, an owl flew in the window carrying a small wrapped package. It dropped the bundle on the bed beside him and promptly flew off without even taking the time to rest a bit. Curious about who had possibly sent him a package, Severus lifted his body a little from the bed to inspect it. 

He pulled the slim gold ribbon away to reveal a pretty box with a small lavender-scented pillow. Attached was a note:

_Hope this helps to appease your headache._

_-Ron _

Severus growled and fell back on the bed. Fat chance of him forgetting about the boy now. 

***

The following day, Potions class was somewhat a disaster. Severus Snape couldn't concentrate. Every time he looked at the Gryffindor side, all he could see was Ron. Ron looking at him with a puzzled glance, wondering why he was blatantly ignoring him, even when he raised his hand. Ron looking at him with a hurt expression. Ron looking sad. In truth, it was making him feel horribly guilty. But this was better than the alternative. If the sight of the redhead was enough to distract him, then hearing his voice would drive him totally bonkers.

"Ummm… So class, who could tell me about the uses of the _dama de noche_ for the Wolfsbane potion?"

The whole classroom gave him weird looks.

"Professor, I just answered the question a moment ago," Draco Malfoy responded quietly. He looked a little worried for his Head of House. Snape did look more harassed than usual.

'I'm sorry." Snape ran a hand across his face. What was the matter with him. "Could you repeat your answer again, please?"

"It's a flower that diverts the adverse effects of the full moon on the werewolf. Simply put, it's the most important ingredient since it controls the werewolf's normal instinct for violence."

"Very good, Draco." Snape put a hand on the table. He was feeling a little weak. He hardly slept a wink last night, no thanks to a certain Gryffindor. He shut his eyes tiredly. He couldn't possibly teach in this condition.

"Class, I'm dismissing you early today. Don't forget to review your chapter assignments for the next class. I'll see you all then."

Always thankful for a free cut, the students quickly scampered out of the classroom. All except for one. Ron Weasley. Looking concerned, he approached the teacher's desk.

"Professor, are you all right?"

Snape didn't open his eyes. "I'm quite fine, Mr. Weasley. There is no cause for alarm regarding my health. Now, why don't you go with your friends and leave me in peace."

But Ron had a stubborn streak Severus never knew about. He refused to leave and stuck to his position like a barnacle.

"I know there's something wrong," he pressed. "Is it me? Did I do something wrong?"

"Don't be silly. What could you possibly have done that would upset me?" Still sarcastic to the end.

"I don't know. Perhaps you could tell me?" Ron took a step closer. "You didn't come to the office yesterday. I waited the whole hour."

"I had a headache. I was in no condition to teach." Snape opened his eyes and forced himself to face Ron impassively. "As you can see, I'm still feeling a little off-color at present. There's really nothing to be worried about."

"So, you're not mad at me or anything?"

Snape sighed. "No, Mr. Weasley. I'm not angry at you." He just wished the kid would leave. He was starting to feel an unusual warmth traveling up his body.

"All right, then." Ron turned, and started to walk away. Then, suddenly, he stopped and walked back.

_Oh, what now?_ Snape thought exasperatedly.

Ron stared into Severus' eyes. At that moment, he felt a sudden and very odd surge of courage. Suddenly, he felt like he could do anything—anything in the world. The nervousness disappeared and was replaced by a strange, tingling calm. _Just ask, Ron_. It was now or never. 

"Professor, will you go out with me?"

Snape opened his mouth in surprise, his lips forming a little O. His eyes were no better, they were just as round as his mouth. He tried to look for his voice as he groped around his suddenly numbed brain for an answer. For five interminable seconds, he merely stared at Ron in silence. 

"Y.. Yes!" 

Ron's face broke into a smile. For a moment there he thought Sev would say no. _Well, if he did, I could always lie down and die on the spot._

"So, I'll see you this Saturday. I'll meet at your office around seven in the evening, perhaps. Is that okay with you?"

Severus Snape nodded dumbly. He really wasn't capable of any complicated movement right now. Both his motor skills and his power of speech seemed to be incapacitated. 

With a last smile, Ron finally left the room. 

For five whole minutes, Severus didn't move. By the time he was fully coherent, Ron was gone. He looked down at his desk and realized that he was still standing. He said yes! Now where did that come from?

He had absolutely no idea.

Severus' lips quirked into a smile as he sat on his chair. All of a sudden, the room appeared to be a lot brighter. 

***

-end of chapter 6

A/N: Don't forget to review! It's the only thing that keeps me going. =)

  
  



	8. Whiskey, Flowers, and Chocolates

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Literally…

**Special Thanks** to **LoversLie** for agreeing to beta read this story.  =)****

**The Catch**

By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 7: Whiskey, Flowers, and Chocolates**

"Congratulations!"  Glasses clinked as Harry toasted Ron's success in the seventh year Gryffindor dorm room. "You have accomplished at least half of the conditions of the bet."

"Yeah! You rock!" Seamus called out as he downed his fourth glass of champagne.

Ron had broken the news that afternoon to Harry who, in turn, had told all their roommates everything. To celebrate Ron's "taming" of Snape, Neville and Harry sneaked into Hogsmeade, using the secret path, and bought a healthy supply of butter beer, champagne, and Irish whiskey to have a little all-boys night party in their dorm room. 

"I'm really amazed that you had the courage to pop the question just like that." Neville snapped his fingers.  "This isn't just anyone.  It's Snape.  I would've been shaking in my boots.  I must say, Ron, that took guts."

Ron scratched his head, a little embarrassed with the attention.  "Thanks, guys. I mean I, myself, am surprised that he accepted."

Dean slung an arm around his shoulders.  "Actually, mate, we didn't expect you to get this far.  Who would have thought that Snape, of all people, would have a weak spot for redheads, eh?"  He ruffled Ron's hair playfully.

Laughing, Ron ducked from the assault.  "Don't get me wrong, but I meant what I said earlier.  This isn't just a bet for me.  I'm serious about this date."

"Ooohh…Ron and Snape are gonna be a couple!" Seamus joked, batting his eyelashes. "How sweet!"

"No, really…I'm serious!" Ron held up his hand.  He didn't like his friends making fun of Snape this way.  He wanted them to realize how he felt about the whole thing.  "After spending some time with him, I realized that he isn't as bad as we thought.  All these years, we've just seen his outside—this mask he uses to interact with people, but I have a feeling that underneath that sneering exterior is a really sensitive person.  That's what I want to discover when I take him out tomorrow."

After his short speech, his roommates stared at him with what could only be described as hesitant wonder. 

"So, you aren't kidding?"  Dean's smile slipped a little.

Ron shook his head firmly.  "No."  He had been afraid of this reaction.  Boys weren't known to be open-minded about this thing.  "Look, I'm sorry if you think it's more than a little far out, but I want you to understand…"

"Hey, if you want Snape, then that's cool with me," Harry interrupted, darting challenging looks at the other boys.  "What about you guys?" 

Seamus raised an eyebrow.  "Who am I to disagree?  Of course, I'm cool with it.  Good luck with Snape, by the way."  He raised another bottle of butter beer to Ron.

Dean grinned and slapped Ron's back, offering his own support.  Neville seemed too shocked to say anything at the moment but managed to smile and nod his agreement. 

Ron relaxed, breathing a little easier.  He never imagined that getting his friends to accept his decision would be this easy.  He had already told Harry but had delayed informing the others because he was afraid that they'd see his gayness (it took himself a while to finally accept the fact) as a freak disorder.  Apparently, he had underestimated their sensitivity, but he was glad anyway.

"So, it's all okay then."  Harry broke the silence. "Now let's get through these boozes and honor our pact to get absolutely wasted.  It's a weekend tomorrow, fellows!"

The whole room cheered in response and for the next few seconds, the five boys clamored to the table—all racing to be the first to lay his hands on the alcohol supply. Already tipsy to begin with, soon, they were far too smashed to even stay awake.  By three o'clock in the morning, the seventh-year boys' dorm room was deathly silent apart from cacophony of five different snores.

***

"Aahhh…" Harry moaned as he the world tilted beneath his feet. "I shouldn't have drunk that last glass of whiskey."

"Trust me, Harry," Ron muttered as he clutched his own dizzy head, "you were a goner way before that."

Dean, Seamus, and Neville were too sick to respond.  The five boys were all in Madame Pomfrey's outer office, squeezed together on the couch and waiting for her to appear to rescue them from this indescribable pain.  Soon enough, she reappeared from the inner sickroom, fresh from attending a feverish first year.

"So, what do I have here?"  She glowered at them over her glasses, sensing something fishy with the boys.  "What new foolish prank have you done now to merit five injured students at seven o'clock this Saturday morning?"

"Hangover," Ron croaked.

Understanding dawned in her eyes. "Ah…of course." 

She disappeared back into the inner room and soon reemerged with five vials of purplish liquid. 

"Here, take this. The pain should disappear in a few minutes."

The Gryffindors gratefully accepted the vials and greedily lapped the potions up.  Soon, sighs of relief escaped from their lips as they found themselves able to walk normally again without the sharp headaches shooting down their skulls.

"Thank you very much, Madame Pomfrey."  Dean respectfully nodded as they prepared to leave.

"You're welcome."  She smiled kindly.  "If I may ask, what is the occasion that provoked your frenzied imbibing of alcohol last night?"

Before anyone could stop him, Harry answered the question with a sly smile.  "Nothing special.  Professor Snape and Ron just decided to start dating."

"Oh!" Madame Pomfrey said rather lamely.  "I see."

"Uh…goodbye, ma'am. And thanks again," Ron called out as Dean and Seamus pulled Harry out the door.

As the door clicked shut, the words sank in.

"Oh, dear Lord!" 

Lucky for her, Madame Pomfrey's years of practice as the school nurse left her with reflexes a normal witch didn't have. She was able to grab her bottle of smelling salts before totally fainting away.

***

"Minerva!"

"Yes, Poppy.  What can I do for you?" 

Professor McGonagall lifted her eyes from the heavy glass paperweight she had just transfigured from a pen.  Poppy Pomfrey had burst into her office just now and she was flushed and breathing rather rapidly, obviously excited over something.

"You will never believe what I heard from the students today."

"Gossiping now, Poppy."  Professor McGonagall frowned.  Poppy wasn't usually one to spread rumors.  Gossiping with students was really most uncharacteristic of her. 

"This is no ordinary rumor."  Madame Pomfrey closed the office door carefully, protecting them from eavesdroppers.  "In fact, I think it's rather more of a…revelation."

"I see."  McGonagall raised her brows.  "What is it then?"

"Professor Snape is seeing Ron Weasley!"

The paperweight crashed to the floor and broke into a thousand pieces.

***

At eight o'clock, a freshly showered Severus Snape entered the teacher's lounge for his morning cup of coffee.  Usually, he was here by seven but he had taken an extra hour of sleep today to give himself a treat.  After all, tonight was going to be no ordinary night.

As usual, as was his custom, he ignored all the other teachers and made a straight beeline to the coffee maker.  Unlike the others, he wasn't partial to morning chats and he had no reason to start now.  This was the reason why he had been in the room a full five minutes before he finally realized that every single person present was paying him undue attention.  They were all whispering and darting sneaky looks at him, pretending they weren't watching.

He slammed the coffee cup down.

"What is the matter here?" he boomed.

The lounge fell into silence.  Snape waited for a few seconds, looking archly at each teacher one by one as he waited for someone to speak.

"Severus, I'm afraid there's some news going around that concerns you."  Minerva McGonagall spoke up in her typical no-nonsense fashion.

"And what, I pray, is the nature of this news?" Severus Snape asked, enunciating each word carefully, his voice turning deceptively soft.  Flitwick was starting to quiver when the door suddenly opened to reveal Terry Boot, the Ravenclaw Head Boy.

"Professor Snape, the Headmaster wishes to see you."

Snape sniffed, his eyes traveling around the room.  "It seems that I will have to hear this fascinating news some other time."

His black cloak flaring behind him, he followed Terry out the door.  As soon as he was out of earshot, a collective sigh of relief was heard in the lounge.

"Do you think Albus summoned him about the… matter?" Sybill Trelawney asked delicately.

"Well, knowing the Headmaster, he was probably the first one to know," Madame Hooch answered.  "Anyway, I'm splitting soon.  I don't want to be here when Severus returns."

"I second the motion."  Professor Sprout jumped after Hooch to the door.

The other teachers soon filed out quickly.  It wasn't because they were scared.  They were just tactful enough to avoid Severus Snape's path whenever he was in a bad mood, and judging from the nature of the news traveling around school, he won't be smiling any minute soon this morning.

***

"Severus!" Dumbledore greeted Snape, his eyes twinkling exuberantly.  "Have a seat, my boy!"

"You seem extraordinarily happy today, Albus," Snape noted dryly as he took his seat before Dumbledore's messy desk.

"Who wouldn't be after hearing such wonderful news?"   Dumbledore spread his arms around to emphasize his words.  "In fact, I'm surprised that you seem so calm about it. But then, I just found out about it this morning.  You've probably known it for days."

By this time, Snape was curious and exasperated with all the mystery surrounding this "news" he was supposed to know about.  "What is this exciting piece of information that everyone is so thrilled about?"

"You, Severus! I'm thrilled about you and your decision to rejoin the living.  I am so happy for you I could just cry!" 

To Snape's horror, Dumbledore moved from his desk and enveloped him in a bear hug. The headmaster squeezed him a few times more before releasing the poor, befuddled Potions Master.  Dumbledore blew his nose with a bright pink kerchief and surveyed Snape with tearful eyes.

"I…I…" Snape badly wanted to ask what the hell was going on, but he couldn't seem to find his tongue.  Before he could regain his wits, Dumbledore spoke again.

"Normally, I don't approve of student-teacher relationships but knowing your background and your integrity, I am willing to make an excuse this one time.  For long, I have prayed that you'd find someone to get you out of the dungeon and see the light of the sun.  Now that the opportunity has come, I just want to tell you to give it your all, Severus.  Don't hold back on this."

Snape stared at Dumbledore with his mouth open.  The Headmaster continued.

"Besides, young Ron Weasley shall be an adult soon.  He'll be graduating in a few months, after which, the matter shall be out of my hands.  Now, enjoy yourselves tonight, Severus.  That is all."

Without another word, Snape was cheerily ushered out into the hallway.  With one last hug to an aghast Snape, Dumbledore shut the door.  For minutes, the Professor just stood there silently, digesting the Headmaster's words.  Then, he remembered the looks this morning, the whispering behind his back…

"Oh no!"

***

Ron picked on his breakfast nervously, watching the teachers' table.  Professor Snape had not shown up yet.

"Hermione, he's late for breakfast.  He's never late for breakfast!" Ron said worriedly.

Hermione rolled her eyes but even she couldn't help smiling after Ron's over-protectiveness.  "Don't worry.  Maybe he just got delayed."

"Well…okay." Ron tried to relax.  "I just hope he's not sick.  We've got a big night ahead."

"I'm sure he's fine.  Look, there he is now."

Sure enough, a thunderous Professor Snape walked into the Great Hall and stomped towards the teachers' table, his expression dark as he took his seat and started breakfast.

"Ummm…don't you think he looks rather moody today?" Ron observed hesitantly.

"Nope!  He looks perfectly normal to me," Neville piped up from across Ron.

"Harry," Ron turned to his best friend beside him, "did you remember to do what I asked you yesterday?"

"Yeah.  Stop fidgeting.  I called the florist and Honeydukes.  They're delivering today." Harry spoke with a mouthful of bacon.

Right at that moment, the whole Great Hall's attention was diverted from the food by the entrance of the owls, but this was no ordinary mail.  Four large eagle owls were carrying an obscenely large basket of flowers of different colors and kinds. Everyone's eyes traveled to the direction pf the bouquet, wondering whom it was for.  

The mystery was solved soon enough when the owls dropped it into the teachers' table, right in front of Severus Snape's face.  The Great Hall buzzed with conversation as Snape's cheeks were suffused with crimson.  Just when he thought things couldn't get any worse, two more owls dropped a large heart-shaped box of chocolates right beside the bouquet.  Another owl, bearing a silver card, quickly followed this.

"Oh, a note.  Open it, Severus!"  Dumbledore sounded like a child with presents.

Left with no choice, an exquisitely embarrassed professor Snape opened the envelope. Instantly, a shower of silver sprinkles shot out, enveloping him in a shimmering haze for a few seconds.  Snape's blush deepened as he read the note.

_I can't wait to see you tonight. _

_Love,_

_Ron_

Refusing to even glance at the Gryffindor table, Snape closed the envelope and tried to return to his breakfast in peace, but by now, the whole Hogwarts was engaged in heavy gossiping about the professor's mystery admirer.  It seemed like it would take a while before Snape could return to his former ambiguity. 

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor side, a madly blushing Ron was glaring at Harry Potter who was peacefully finishing off his toast.

"I asked you to make it discreet.  Discreet!  Is that so hard to understand?"  At that moment, all Ron wanted to do was strangle his best friend who had the gall to sit there so calmly.  By now, Neville and Dean were teasing him quite noisily about the flowers and this little fact didn't go unnoticed by the Hogwarts rumor mill.

"Consider it as a gift."  Harry winked, turning his back to a speechless Ron and leaving the Great Hall with a swagger.

As he turned a corner of the hallway, Harry James Potter laughed outright.  Ron may be spitting mad right now but soon, very soon, he'd realize that he had just been done a favor.  After all, best friends knew best.

***

-End of chapter 7


	9. The Date

**A/N:** Hi slashers! =) Sorry this chapter took so long. I was held in the hospital for more than a week—it turned out I was sicker than I thought… Anyway, I'm kinda okay now so here I am. And here's chapter 8…

**Special Thanks** to **LoversLie** for betaing. =)

**The Catch  
**By Passo  
( genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com )

**Chapter 8: The Date**

Ron glared at his reflection.  His tan was starting to fade, making his freckles stand out more prominently.  Slightly displeased, he rubbed his cheek softly, silently wishing for the damned freckles to go away… even only for one night.  Too bad the freckle-removal charm was still in the experimental and highly dangerous stage.  He could surely use it right now. 

For tonight was IT—his momentous date with Professor Severus Snape. 

"Ron, the day your freckles disappear will be the day they hire me as a shampoo model," Harry said dryly.  He moved from his position on the bed and stood beside Ron, his head of messy black hair only reaching his friend's ears.

"Shut up, you git! I still haven't forgiven you for the mess you made at breakfast." Ron tightened his robe and glanced at Harry, who merely grinned at him cheekily.

"Maybe not now.  But you will.  You always do." Harry patted Ron's back and led him out of the door.  "Now stop primping.  You've been standing there for hours and the mirror is starting to look extremely disgruntled.  It's almost seven."

Ron patted his head anxiously. "But my hair… I haven't finished—"

"Oh, for Pete's sake… You look fine.  Now go!" 

With one last push by Harry, Ron found himself alone in the corridor.  The Fat Lady squealed as Harry slammed the portrait door shut.  Before Ron could even grasp the sequence of events, Harry's head appeared again in the portrait hole.

"Here, I forgot to give you this. Make sure you give it to him." The brunette shoved a single long stemmed white rose into Ron's hand before slamming the door once more.

The Fat Lady muttered something about annoying little teenagers but it was all lost on Ron as he started to walk towards the Slytherin dungeons. His right fist was tightly curled around the flower's stem, his knuckles as white as the petals.

There was no backing out now. He fervently prayed that nothing would go wrong.

***

_I am not nervous. _

Severus Snape told himself that for the hundredth time as he snuck another glance at the looking glass. In spite of his original plan to treat this "date" as nothing special, it seemed that his subconscious controlled his body while he prepared earlier. 

He stared at his reflection. He looked extraordinarily… clean. There was no other way to describe him. Instead of crawling around his face in tangles, his hair fell straight and shiny to his shoulders. His robe was still black (any other color was out of the question) but it was neatly pressed and dropped in folds to his shiny, black, dragon-hide boots.

_How old do you think you are, Severus? Wasting precious time on vanity just so you could please a silly teenager. _He whipped his head away from the mirror and frowned at his boots.

_This is stupid idea. Why did I ever agree to this? I should change back to my work-clothes and…_

He heard three sharp knocks on the door. Any plan he had to ditch the date was abandoned as Snape shakily stood up and walked to the door. Just before turning the knob, he breathed a couple of times to compose himself.

The old oak door creaked slowly and revealed the tall young man waiting outside. A smile lit up Ron's face as he saw the effort Snape took over his appearance for tonight. His eyes traveled over the Professor as he took in the view from the sweet-smelling hair to the shiny toes of the dragon-hide boots. 

The butterflies started flying around Snape's stomach as soon as he laid eyes on that smile. He almost gave Ron a weak grin in return but stopped himself in the nick of time. Irritated with himself, he tried to squelch the funny sensation and sniffed arrogantly at the Gryffindor. 

"Like what you see?" Snape asked sarcastically, still holding the door open. 

Refusing to be baited, Ron smiled graciously and offered him the rose. "As a matter of fact, I do. Here's a token of my appreciation."

Snape accepted the rose, both eyebrows raised. It reminded him of the terrible embarrassment Ron had caused in the Great Hall at breakfast. All those flowers… and the glitters! He'd never live it down.

"You can put it in the vase before we go," Ron suggested helpfully, gesturing to the brass ornament on the coffee table.

Snape felt his face grow hot. He had been standing by the door just staring at the rose for almost a minute. 

_Great Severus. Just keep your idiocy up and the kid will think that you've never gone on a date your whole life._

Which, unfortunately, was exactly the case.

Arranging his face in his usual dignified _expression, Severus Snape placed the rose on the small brass vase and joined Ron outside. 

***

"May I ask where are we going?" Snape asked primly as he sat across Ron in the hired carriage.

"It's a surprise." The redhead flashed another winning smile at him.

Snape looked out of the carriage window in annoyance. He never liked surprises. In his opinion, everything should be planned and arranged in an orderly fashion. How else was one to have peace in his life?

As he watched the darkened fields go by outside, Snape could feel Ron's eyes watching him. He felt a little tingle of discomfort at the fact. But, proud as he was, he didn't dare look back. He was a little afraid of what might happen if he did.

"Professor?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley?" He angled his head towards the Gryffindor.

"I would really appreciate it if you call me Ron. After all, we won't be strangers by the time the night is over."

Refusing to acknowledge the involuntary thrill he felt at those words, Snape nodded coldly. "Ron, then. Was that all you needed to ask me?"

"Actually, no." Ron reached out and touched his hand. Snape nearly jumped in surprise. "Easy… I just noticed that you were a little too tense. Relax a little. This is our date remember?  I won't bite." Ivory teeth gleamed as Ron grinned once more. 

Snape swallowed nervously. "I am relaxed."

A few minutes passed with neither one of them speaking. 

"Professor?"

"Hmm?"

"May I call you Severus?"

Five seconds of tense silence.

"Yes."

"I'm glad."

For the second time, Ron reached for his hand. This time, Snape didn't pull away.

***

"We're dining here?!?" Snape stared disbelievingly at the marble steps of the entrance of the swanky restaurant before them. Swirling gold letters shone above the tall glass doors: _The Unicorne_.

"Yes. Don't you like it?" Ron asked, slightly worried. He had planned the best tonight for Severus but the black-haired man seemed to balk at the idea of entering the restaurant. 

"I like it but…" Snape looked down at his simple robe. "Am I not underdressed?"

Ron laughed, relieved. "You look perfect. C'mon, let's go or they'll assume that we've waived our reservation."

They linked hands once again, the redhead pulling the brunette along gently as they entered the building together.

A spindly, long-nosed maitre d' in flowing burgundy robes welcomed them. 

"May I help you, sirs?"

Ron nodded. "Yes, thank you. We have a reservation for two at 7:30 in the evening." 

A parchment appeared out of thin air in front of the maitre d'. He peered through his gold-rimmed glasses at the list before nodding. "Ah, yes. Weasley, I presume?"

"Correct." 

The crane-like man faced Severus, flicking a disapproving glance at his modest attire. "Would you and your son prefer to be in the smoking or non-smoking section?"

Aghast, Snape cried, "What?" He couldn't believe what he just heard.

The waiter sighed and repeated his question slowly, as if speaking to an idiot.

"Would. You. And. **Your. Son**. Prefer. To. Be. In. the. Smoking. Or. Non-smoking. Section?"

As he spoke, Snape was quickly turning brick red in anger. Ron was frantically turning from Snape to the maitre d', wondering who he should stop first before hell broke loose.

A split-second before he nearly turned the obnoxious maitre d' into something small and slimy, Snape got a hold of himself. Without another word, he spun around and stalked out of the building.

A few seconds later, Ron followed him, running down the marble steps. "Wait, Sev…" He stopped just behind the Potions Professor. 

Snape exhaled slowly and faced Ron. To the young Weasley's surprise, Severus didn't look the least bit mad for being insulted. Rather, he looked somewhat tired. And beaten.

"He's right, you know."

Ron's brow furrowed. What was Severus getting at?

"I am too old for you." Snape turned towards the deserted road. "We should go back to Hogwarts. This was a mistake."

"No." Ron grasped Severus' arm and held on tightly. "He's wrong. Why are you doing this?"

"Why did you ask me, anyway?" Snape raged, refusing to face Ron. "Did it give the whole Gryffindor Tower a kick to see their most hated Professor succumb to your childish flirting? Or maybe you just wanted to embarrass me for your personal delight. God knows I've given you enough reason."

"You know I would never do that," Ron said softly. 

He stepped closer to Severus and touched his cheek. "I asked you to be with me tonight because I saw something unique in you. Something I liked. Very much. So much that I didn't care how young and stupid I am compared to you. I didn't even think about what other people may say. They're just a bunch of bloody shits anyway. I just knew that… I liked you. A lot. And… and I was hoping that maybe by tonight, I might get you to like me, too."

Several minutes passed but Snape didn't avert his eyes from the road. Ron sighed, letting him go. His hands felt painfully empty.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I dragged you all the way out here. I'll go find a cab." 

Just as he was about to walk away, Ron felt long, warm fingers close over his own. 

"You're wrong." Severus smiled gently. "I'm the one who's stupid."

They didn't speak for a while. They just stood there, holding hands in the chilly night air, giving each other silly little grins.

Snape cocked his head towards _The Unicorne_. "There seems to be something going on there. I think I can hear a few screams."

"Oh, it's nothing," Ron replied easily. "Just a few diners shrieking at the maitre d'."

"What have you done?" It was Snape's turn to gasp.

Ron flicked his wand. "The Wedgie-DoubleHop spell. There's a counter curse but it may take a while for them to figure out. That crane dared to insult my date."

They roared in laughter. After a while, when their laughs mellowed into giggles, Ron brought up the topic of dinner.

"Where should we go to eat?"

"What about The Three Broomsticks? I love their sautéed seafood. We can get all the drinks we want, too. I'm sure Rosmerta would treat us better than that underwear-hopping bird in there." Snape suggested. 

"I've no problem with that but…"

"But what?"

"It's a five mile walk from here. And I don't see any carriages coming."

"That's okay." Snape touched his arm. "It's a nice night for a walk."

Ron didn't need any more convincing. "All right, then. To The Three Broomsticks."

***

The Three Broomsticks turned out to be the best idea Snape had that night. He and Ron had a blast. They had entered flushed and hungry from their walk. Instantly, a tearful Rosmerta bounded upon them and hugged the two men before they could even ask for their order. Apparently,  the Hogwarts grapevine traveled fast and far and now, the whole town of Hogsmeade knew about Severus Snape and Ron Weasley. 

After bussing the both of them on their cheeks, Madame Rosmerta led them to an intimate corner table near the stage. Motivated by the other patrons, the Weird Sisters started singing a love song.

Ron leaned across the table. "It's a pity it's too dim to see properly. I would have loved to see you blush."

"I never blush," Snape answered primly.

"On the contrary," Ron countered. Quickly, he leaned even further and gave Severus the softest of kisses. He breathed as he lifted his head. 

"I can practically feel the heat," he teased.

"You're too forward." Snape sipped from his mug of cold butter beer, hoping it would help cool him down. Indeed, Ron seemed to have an unusual talent with temperatures—raising _his_ body heat in particular.

Ron was saved from answering by the arrival of the food. Snape was right. The seafood was excellent. And so was the wine. Madame Rosmerta had served them a special vintage—on the house.

***

After three hours of chatting, eating, and holding hands under the table, Ron Weasley and Severus Snape stumbled out of the portal behind gargoyle's hump at Hogwarts.

"This is a clever little path you've shown me." Severus' words were more than a little slurred. "I wish I'd have known about this back when.. ouch!"

"Sshhhh!" Ron giggled as he lay sprawled over Snape's prone form. "They'll hear you."

"Well then, we better stand up and walk."

"You go first."

"Can't."

"Why?"

"You're lying on top of me." Pause. "And your hand is on my…"

"Your what?"

"Tee-hee. That tickles!"

More giggling and frantic moving around the floor as Snape, unsuccessfully, tried to get away from Ron's naughty fingers. Finally, after several minutes of trying to wrestle his way up, Snape grabbed the gargoyle's statue and hoisted himself up with difficulty.

"I think we drank to much," he stage-whispered at Ron as he helped the young redhead on his feet.

"Yeah." Ron burped, sending the both of them into another giggling fit. "C'mon, I'll bring you to your room."

After much tripping and banging into walls, Ron and Snape half-walked and half-dragged themselves to Snape's bedroom door. Snape fumbled with the keys, laughing slightly as he practically fell into the room as soon as the door swung open. 

His drunken eyes stared at Ron blankly as the redhead followed him into the room and shut the door behind him. 

"Whatcha doin' in here?" Snape asked facetiously as the youngster locked the door.

"Bringing you to bed."

"I can help myself." To prove himself right, Snape crawled towards the bed and sprawled on the satin covers, sighing. A moment later, he felt the weight of another body next to him.

He turned to his right and stared at Ron's half-naked form. Somehow, the boy had managed to get his shirt off before jumping in next to him. Tentatively, Severus reached out and touched the smooth, tanned arm.

"You feel nice." His hand traveled to Ron's chest, slowly making its way across the boy's touch-sensitive skin.

Groaning, Ron turned over and trapped Severus between his arms. They stared at each other for a moment silently, the laughter gone. In its place was something alive, crackling between them as their alcohol-scented breaths mingled in the air.

Ron slowly bent down… past Severus cheek and softly kissed the tip of his ear.

Severus felt a strange, unfamiliar heat travel from that spot down to his toes. The warmth circled in his body, forming a delicious pain in his groin. Instinctively, he wrapped his arms around Ron, drawing the young man closer, feeling the heat of his naked skin through his robe.  

Ron's tongue flickered and traced a wet path down his neck, his lips and teeth sucking… biting with abandon. Severus gasped as every press brought a unique sensation through his tortured body. He spread his legs, his drunken mind knowing only one thing: that he wanted Ron. Now. 

Ron stopped his exploration of Severus' collarbone and raised his lips once more to the man's ear. 

"You're mine," he whispered roughly.

Snape could only moan in response. He was way past talking…

At that moment, he heard another sound. 

He heard a series of soft… snores?

His drugged mind registered the fact that his passionate Casanova had fallen asleep in his arms mid-sex before he himself succumbed to sleep.  

***

-End of chapter 8

Hmmm… wonder what'll happen in the morning? Wanna guess? Maybe you guys could give me an idea what to write… =)  (*it's a hint for you to review…*) 

Naughty!Naughty!Ron =)


	10. The Sweet Taste of Morning

**The Catch**

By Passo

**Chapter 9: The Sweet Taste of Morning**

The sun was shining in his eyes.

Severus Snape woke up with the glare of sunlight shining directly on his face. He must have left the drapes open again. Mind still numbed with sleep, he yawned and stretched just like the way he did every morning of his life. That was when he discovered that he was not alone. 

With a yelp, Severus turned his head to his left only to stare right into the sleeping face of Ron Weasley—the same person whose body was now draped all over him, preventing him to rise from the bed.

"Oh, dear Merlin! What have I done?" 

Ron groaned and shifted slightly, putting his arm around Severus and further entangling the both of them. Severus flushed, stiffened, and prayed that the boy wouldn't wake up while they were in such a compromising position. 

After a while, confident that Ron was still asleep, he gently lifted the arm around him and put it down cautiously on the bed. There. At least now he could move his arms. But his lower limbs were still crushed under Ron and for such a gangly boy, Ron was really heavy. Before his legs could fall asleep from lack of blood, Severus inched his way slowly out from beneath the sleeping Gryffindor.

After five minutes of careful movement trying desperately not to wake Ron, Severus finally found himself free and jumped off the bed. 

He sat on a chair, watching the sleeping young man. He looked so charming—lying there with his long legs splayed on the sheets, the taut skin of his torso glowing faintly in the early morning light. A tell-tale warmth started to creep up from his neck as he remembered the impossibly indecent way they were twisted together on the bed. Thank God he was able to get himself untangled before Ron woke up.

Ron's eyes snapped open. He lifted his head and looked straight at Severus, a smile forming on his face. 

"Good Morning. Did sleep well?"

Severus gaped. "You were awake?"

"I woke up just before you did."

"But you… you were…" a very flustered Severus spluttered out.

"Sorry I didn't tell you. I was having too much fun cuddling while you were trying to get up." Ron laughed and swung his legs to the floor.

"Honestly! Such childish games…" Severus sniffed. "I suppose you're very pleased with yourself."

"I will be." Ron walked closer and knelt on the floor, taking Severus' hands in his. "If you tell me you enjoyed last night."

"I did." He smiled slowly, almost shyly. "Thank you for a wonderful night."

They stayed that way for long time, just sitting and staring into each others' eyes, both afraid to speak lest they break the quiet peace that had descended upon the room.

Knock! Knock!

Ron frowned. "Are you expecting someone?"

"No. Who could be knocking so early in the morn—Oh, no!" Severus slapped his forehead, remembering. "It must be Albus! He told me yesterday that he'd stop by for morning tea before breakfast."

"Dumbledore? Tea? This early?"

Snape waved a hand impatiently. "It isn't early. It's seven o'clock. I'm usually awake hours before. Why are we talking about this anyway? You have to hide before he sees you!"

"Hide?" Ron's eyebrows rose to his hairline as Severus practically pushed him into the closet that looked barely big enough for all the clothes, let alone Ron.

"Yes! And don't you dare make a noise."

Without bothering to wait for a reply, Severus shut the door on Ron's face and hurriedly straightened his clothes before opening the door for Albus Dumbledore.

"Professor Dumbledore!"

The Headmaster smiled in greeting, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Good morning, Severus! I trust you've had a good sleep?"

"Well, yes… Please forgive my disheveled appearance, Professor. I woke up later than my usual hour and I haven't yet taken the time to prepare myself." Severus patted his robes nervously as he guided the Headmaster into a chair. He shot a nervous look at the closet door before taking a seat himself.

"That's perfectly understandable. After all, you've had a busy night."

Severus glanced at Dumbledore suspiciously, wondering if that statement carried a double meaning. But the Headmaster just sat there calmly looking like his usual wise and happy self.

"Oh, it was okay."

Dumbledore looked at him shrewdly through the half-moon glasses. "Severus, before your father died, I promised I would keep an eye on you. As such, you have grown into an admirable adult with a professional career and reputation that far surpassed our expectations. However, all these years, there has been one thing which I believe has been missing from your life."

"Missing?" Distracted, Severus' eyes shifted to the closet door. He thought he heard a faint thump coming from inside.

"Yes. You spent your whole life running away from relationships. I know how sensitive you are and how suspicious you must be after that unspeakable stint with that Dark Ass Voldemort. But you mustn't close yourself from other people."

"Close myself?"

"To be honest, I was worried you'd spend your life hiding and die alone. But after yesterday, you just might prove that thought wrong. Tell me, do you mean to continue this budding relationship you have with Ron Weasley?" Dumbledore leaned forward, hope springing into the clear blue eyes of the old man.

"I… I…" Severus clawed around his brain for an answer. He was painfully aware of Ron's presence in the closet and knew that he probably heard the whole conversation. "I mean…"

At that moment, the closet door burst open and Ron crashed onto the floor—shirtless and all—clutching a torn piece of black cloth. As the two older men stared at him, dumbfounded, he grinned impishly.

"Sorry. I slipped."

Astonished, Dumbledore blinked. "Well, upon my word."

Severus wished the floor would open up and swallow him. He couldn't think of any other situation in his life where he had been as painfully embarrassed as he felt at the moment. Well, except for that incident in sixth year when James Potter and Sirius Black exchanged the contents of his shampoo bottle with _Bertie Bott's Bright Green Goo: Unchangeable Dye good for at least six hours!_ He had to bear the weird looks and giggles of the students behind his back the whole day! But that was a long time ago. Now was, well… now.

Dumbledore rose from his seat. 

"It seems that I don't have anything to worry about." He smiled at both Severus and Ron. "I shall see you at breakfast." Cheerfully, he walked out and closed the door behind him.

"What do you have to say for yourself?" Severus fumed at Ron.

Ron shrugged, a tousled lock of cherry hair falling over his right eye. "I think that went rather well."

***

Ron had left Severus' rooms in good terms with him after he had kissed him silly by way of apology. Quite embarrassed with the new rumors floating around school, the two of them hardly even looked at each other during breakfast.

Later in the common room, after he had showered and dressed, Ron told Hermione the details of last night's date. Harry sat nearby, playing chess with Neville. He was in the middle of arguing the merits of his move with his own white queen. The chess piece seemed to think that Harry's move would be suicidal while Harry obstinately refused to change his decision. 

"Apart from the fact that you've managed to ban yourselves from ever eating at The Unicorne again, I think it went perfectly well," a smiling Hermione said.

"On the contrary," Harry piped up, "I think your performance was less than stellar. Sure you slept with him but you didn't **sleep **(his eyebrows wiggled at this) with him, if you know what I mean." 

"Harry Potter!" Incensed, Hermione smacked his head with a rolled up Daily Prophet. "Love isn't about sex all the time, you know."

"Yeah, right! And I'm sure you didn't have sex with Percy on your first date." Harry snorted.

Hermione shut up at that, her face coloring delicately. "Well, that's different. It was rather spontaneous for us."

"Eeeew!" Ron groaned. "Too much information! Spare me, please."

Hermione grinned and relaxed on the couch. 

Ron glanced at her curiously. "Really, Herm, you surprise me sometimes. What do you see in my brother? He's so… straitlaced."

She flipped her hair airily. "Ron, believe me, your brother has talents you can never imagine. Do you want me to enumerate?"

"Um, I think I've heard enough."   

"Suit yourself."

Harry laughed, and was soon joined by the rest. Ron grinned deep inside. He really was lucky to be in Gryffindor with such great friends.

***

"He's flirting! That mangy ferret is flirting with my Sev!" Ron seethed as he glared at Draco Malfoy. The blonde was in the front of the Potions classroom, discussing an assignment with Professor Snape.

"Ron, relax. You're probably just being paranoid," Harry drawled beside Ron. The bell had rung moments ago but Ron didn't seem ready to leave the classroom yet.

"He's touching his arm and laughing! He's practically giggling. That slutty blonde git is getting on my nerves!"

"Ron, you look like you're ready to explode. Trust me, it's not flattering."

But Ron didn't seem to be listening to his best friend. His eye was fixed evilly on the teacher's table in front, glaring at Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy. Severus seemed to be concluding their discussion as he patted Draco's hand. The blonde passed near Ron and Harry on his way out. Ron was sure the ferret gave him a sly look before he disappeared into the hallway.

"Are we leaving yet?" Harry asked, a little impatiently. The classroom was empty except for them and Professor Snape.

"You go on. I'll stay for a while."

"Suit yourself." In a moment, Harry bounded out of the classroom.

Ron walked towards Severus. The man was currently engaged in arranging his papers and putting them in a file.

Severus looked up and smiled. "Yes, Ron?"

"Sev," Ron started hesitantly, "is there anything going on with Draco?"

"What do you mean, going on?"

"Well, you know… going on."

"Oh! You mean… a thing?"

"Yeah. Kinda like that." Ron shifted his foot nervously.

"Goodness, no!" Severus laughed. "Draco's father is a very close friend of mine. In all honestly, Lucius is a selfish bastard but he's still a good friend. Draco's practically like family."

"Oh!"

Severus' eyes narrowed. "You weren't jealous, were you?"

"Me? Jealous? Of course not. I was just curious, you know…" Ron looked down awkwardly.

"I see." Severus moved around the table and stood beside the Gryffindor. "Do you have anything else in mind that you'd like to ask?"

"Well, now that you ask me…" Ron took his wand and waved it at the door, shutting and locking it at the same time. "That's pretty secure. No one shall be bothering us for a while."

"What are you doing?" Severus' eyes widened.

"I think the two of us have a little unfinished business left the other night." Ron rested his hands on the table, trapping a nervous Severus between his arms.

"Unfinished business?" Severus squeaked.

"Hmmm… Now, where was I?" 

Grinning playfully, Ron lifted a hand and unbuttoned the top of Severus' robe. He kissed and sucked the soft, pale hollow of his throat, making the other man moan involuntarily. Ron raised his head, amused. 

"I did stop there, right?"

"Yes," Severus answered rather mistily.

"Good."

He kissed Severus on the mouth, softly at first then harder as the heat rose between them. The buttons of their robes disappeared one by one as they both tore frantically at each other. Reaching out behind Severus, Ron swept the contents of the table on the floor before laying him down on the surface.

Lifting his slightly swollen lips from the kiss, Ron whispered. "Are you sure about this?"

The dark eyes stared up at him. Trusting. "More than anything."

He entered him softly, trying to ease the unavoidable pain he knew Severus must be feeling. The dark-haired man bit his lip, trying not to wince.

Ron kissed his forehead gently. "Sshh… I'll make this good for you. I promise."

He angled his body slightly before moving in rhythmically, slowly at first then faster, making Severus gasp in pleasure with every push. Pain was forgotten as the two lovers moaned and cried simultaneously, shaking with bliss from their release.

They must have lain there quietly for a long time just holding, and touching. It seemed to last forever, at least to Severus. He turned to Ron.

"Thank you."

Ron met his eyes. "I'm sorry I couldn't make it hurt less."

"No, don't be sorry." He kissed the boy's long fingers—fingers that smelled like lemon and ink. His Ron. Beautiful Ron. "It was perfect."

-TBC-

**A/N: **The "Dumbledore stops for tea" idea belongs to **The_Treacle_Tart.** Thanks for such a great suggestion. =)

Thanks to **LoversLie** for betaing.


	11. A Predicament

The Catch 

By Passo

Chapter Ten: A Predicament 

"What do you think of Harry?" Ron asked, grinning.

Severus frowned. "You know what I think of Harry."

"C'mon… you promised to be nice. We're having dinner with him and Herm this evening so you better be on your best behavior." 

"I'm still trying to figure out how you talked me into this." 

Idly, Severus twirled a lock of dark hair around his finger. The two of them were enjoying an afternoon together sitting on a low wall overlooking the mountainside. The ground was ablaze with flowers—a view Ron deemed to be romantic, much to Severus' amusement.

"What's for dinner?"

"It's a surprise," Ron answered, "but it will be something good. I have to fatten you up. You're much too skinny as it is." He joked. 

"Hah! Would you rather I were fat?" Severus sniffed in indignation. Was he really that thin?

"Thank Merlin you're not. And before you even ask…" Ron leaned closer teasingly, "I don't think you're too thin. I think you're perfect."

Severus managed to control the blush that threatened to arise. Why did he have to be so transparent? This was why Ron always managed to get a reaction out of him, in spite of his self-restraint.

"Good afternoon, Professor! What in the world are you doing up there?" Draco Malfoy suddenly appeared below them, walking by the path with a pot of some purple and yellow shrub.

"Good afternoon, Draco," Severus nodded pleasantly, a little embarrassed with being caught in an intimate moment. "What brings you here?"

"I'm just passing by. Professor Sprout asked me to bring this to Hagrid. It was something about the skrewts' injuries that they inflicted on themselves. Have to hurry now, I'll see you later!" With a wave to Severus and barely a nod to Ron, Draco left.

"Ron, I told you… he and I are practically related," Severus warned softly as Ron shot Draco an evil look. 

Undaunted, Ron put an arm around him until Draco was out of sight. "I can't help it. I don't like the way he looks at you."

"What? How exactly does Draco look at me?" Severus hid a smile. Ron's reasons were getting more ridiculous by the day and he couldn't wait to find out what he had to say now.

"Well, he looks like he's thinking impure thoughts!" Ron blurted out resolutely.

Severus scoffed. "Naturally, he'd think that with the way he caught us. We looked like we were actually mooning about each other." 

"Weren't we?" Ron teased. "I thought you liked it."

"Not really. In fact," Severus started, "I think we should try not to—"

Ron raised an eyebrow.

"All right. Fine! I love it when you do those cheesy stuff you do." He pouted, as if resenting his sudden confession. "But only in private!"

"You'll never be an actor if you hate the audience that much." The redhead pulled him closer.

Ron kissed him, just a short little smack. In spite of his determined statement about public displays of affection, Severus suddenly felt the urge to knock him down and ravish him on the grass. 

"Oh, I hate the stage." He licked his lips. "But I really love bedrooms."

Ron swallowed. "Bedrooms?"

"Uh-huh. Really private bedrooms… where we could be alone."

No more invitations were necessary. Barely holding on to their patience, Ron and Severus rushed back to the castle, and back to the secure privacy of Severus' apartment.

***

"Do you think he likes lobster?" Hermione frowned over the list Harry had made. "We don't even know if he eats seafood."

"Ron assured me that he loved seafood," Harry said, waving off her doubts. "In fact, I showed him the course plan before he left for their date."

"Date?" Her eyes widened. "They're going out right before dinner?"

"Oh it's probably just one of their 'strolling down the garden' dates. Honestly, Herm, if before you thought Ron was cloudy before, you should see him now. He's positively silly over Snape, if you know what I mean?"

"Of course, I do. I have a boyfriend, remember?" Hermione smiled, her eyes taking a faraway look. "Too bad Perce can't come. He needs to work overtime."

"I wouldn't be surprised if you two end up happily together." 

"I wish the same for Ron and Professor Snape." She smiled wistfully. "Isn't it romantic? It's funny how everything just started from a stupid bet between you and Ron. Now, he's done it! They're really together!"

"Yes they are." Smiling, Harry took the menu from her. "I better give this to Dobby and see if I can help him in the kitchen. See you at seven."

Taking her textbooks for her routine library work, Hermione left her bedroom not long after Harry left. Unfortunately, she didn't notice the person who had been standing near the door, shielded by the linen cabinet. 

A girl stepped out of the shadows, her long hair a little dusty from her hiding-place. She smiled sweetly, her pretty looks not entirely hiding the calculating bitch underneath.

"A bet." She touched her fingers together, pleased with the information. "I see. Very well, indeed."

***

"So, tell me again why you noticed me." Severus whispered as he ran a finger down Ron's arm. They were lying on the bed, flushed and rather out of breath after a _busy_ hour experimenting.

Ron turned his head and smiled, his warm brown eyes lighting up.

"I told you… I love the way you looked when you thought no one was watching." He stopped Severus' hand and held it firmly. "You have this strange, pensive look that I found really intriguing."

"Hmm… I'm impressed." Severus smirked. "I didn't think you'd notice."

"Oh, I noticed much more." Ron's eyebrows wiggled. "But if I tell you, you'd probably blush."

"I don't think I would. I seem to remember seeing a very revealing list that accounted my rather, ahem, admirable qualities," Snape said dryly.

"What list?" Confused, Ron knitted his forehead. "I don't remember any—Oh, that list that… The list!!! You mean you have it?"

Severus nodded smugly. "You should check your notes before passing them."

Ron raised himself from the bed, a blush spreading across his chest. "I thought I just misplaced those… Oh, God! You read them!" He looked at Severus accusingly.

"It's not like I meant to. They just fell out!"

"But that was before I asked you… So you knew!" 

"Knew what?"

"You knew that I liked you before I asked you!" Ron pouted.

"Yes. But that doesn't matter now." Severus was suddenly sorry that he had brought the matter up. He never realized Ron would react so strongly.

"Yes it does." Ron crossed his arms and faced away from him. "You didn't really like me. You just said yes because you knew and didn't want to disappoint me."

Severus bit his lip, trying to hide his smile. In many ways, Ron was really just a child. A very adorable child. 

"Ron," he hugged the boy from behind. "I said yes because I thought you were lovely… even before I saw the list."

Appeased, Ron relaxed into Severus' arms, letting the older man comfort him.

"Besides," Sev continued. "Would I do this if I didn't adore you?" He made a trail of kisses over Ron's shoulder, making Ron giggle.

"I'm sorry I got mad," Ron apologized, closing his eyes as he felt Sev's nimble fingers massage his back. "I'm just a little sensitive. I never thought you'd like me back. I never thought anyone would."

The fingers stilled. "Ron, who wouldn't?"

"What do you mean?"

"Anyone would be lucky to have you. You're perfect. I never thought you'd like me of all people," Severus confessed. He shrugged, trying to laugh it off. "I never really thought of myself as a prize catch, you know. I always got teased about it before."

Slowly, Ron turned to him. He touched Severus' chin, forcing the other man to look at him. "They must be really sorry now. They don't know what they're missing."

They kissed again, with Ron pushing them both down on the bed. 

Pulling himself away, Severus gasped. "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Around two, I think," Ron answered, distracted.

"Oh, it's early, then. Come here."

Quickly, they resumed their activity with much gusto.

***

Severus idly turned a page of _Most Potente Potions_. He checked the huge grandfather clock at the corner of the room. Six o' clock. It wouldn't be long before he'd see Ron again. 

He smiled fondly as he remembered the way Ron had cajoled him into accepting the dinner date with Harry and Hermione. At the back of his mind, Snape grudgingly admitted to himself that he wouldn't mind spending an evening conversing with the Granger girl. He had always appreciated brains in a student. But Potter was another matter. The boy simply infuriated him. It wasn't something Harry had done. It was just that Severus felt Harry laughed at him behind his back. But then, it was probably just an offshoot of his irritation for James Potter and the rest of the meddling Marauders.

He heard a knock on the door. Surprised, he wondered who it could be. He didn't remember making any appointment at this time with anyone. Taking his wand, he waved the door open.

"Come in."

Meekly, Lavender walked into the room. She smiled softly at Severus as he indicated the chair in front of his desk.

"What is it this time, Miss Brown?" Severus tapped his quill on the table with an expectant look on his face.

"I was sent by Professor McGonagall to tell you that she won't be able to attend her classes tomorrow and she would like you to stand in for her. She's at the Hospital Wing and is down with the flu."

"I don't think that would be a problem. Did she bring you her schedule?"

"Yes, I have it here." Lavender reached into her bag.

While waiting Severus noticed an owl tapping on his window. He stood and unlocked the latch. The tawny school owl dropped the vellum envelope on his hands before flying off back to the Owlery.

Curious, Severus stared at the envelope. It simply said: Professor Snape. After examining it and judging it to be fairly safe, he tore the seal open and read the contents.

Lavender Brown found the schedule sheet and was about to hand it to Professor Snape when she saw him drop the letter on the floor. He suddenly reached for his desk, as if he needed something to steady himself with. He was dangerously pale, his knuckles almost white as he clutched at the wood.

Alarmed, she stood up and ran to his side. "Are you all right, Professor?"

Severus nodded mutely, trying to reassure the frightened girl. "Yes, I am." He motioned to the desk. "Will you please place the schedule there and close the door when you leave?"

She hesitated, as if unwilling to leave. "Are you sure, Professor? Maybe I should call Madame Pomfrey. You don't look well."

"I'm all right!" He swallowed, trying to collect himself. "I just need some quiet. Now, please go."

"Um… If you say so, Professor."

Dubiously, Lavender took her bag from the chair and went out the door. She gave one more worried look at Professor Snape before leaving.

Severus heavily dropped himself into his leather chair. He grabbed the arms of the chair tightly as he stared at the offending piece of parchment that lay innocently on the floor. His vision blurred as he fought his urge to cry. 

He never should've been so naïve. 

He blinked and felt an unwelcome tear drop on his hand. 

His eyes closed. But he could still see the words.

_…upon losing, Ron Wesley is under the obligation to take Severus Snape out for at least one evening…___

Those hurt. But the words at the bottom hurt even more.

_…signed,___

_Ron Weasley.___

Right beside Potter's name.

Signed a long time ago, before everything wonderful happened.

It was all a joke.

He was just a joke.

-TBC-

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
Special Thanks to **LoversLie** for beta-ing.

You probably hate me for hurting Sev… but please **review**…. It would really make my day.

::peeks from under her rock where she's planning chapter 11::


	12. Misunderstanding

**The Catch**

By Passo

**Chapter Twelve: Where is Severus Snape?**

"He said he's canceling." Ron frowned at the note he was holding in one hand.

"What?" Harry looked up from polishing his broom. "Did he say why?"

"He said he's busy." The slight wrinkle didn't leave the spot between Ron's eyebrows. The note had sounded…rather abrupt. Very unlike Sev. Or at least the Sev that _he_ knew. 

"Oh, then that's too bad. Dinner's really tasty." Harry continued on his task. "I'll just tell Herm that it'll just be the three of us. Oh wait! There'll be four. Dobby wants to come."

"Yeah, you do that." Ron stood and walked to the door. "I'll just check on Sev for a while."

"Okay."

But Ron didn't hear Harry's last word. By then, he was running down the stairs of their dormitory and was out at the hall in seconds. He was worried. Something about that note was wrong. Sev wouldn't ditch their date just like that. There must be another more substantial reason other than "I'm busy." His footsteps pounded on the stone floor as he hurried towards Sev's office. It was still early. He might still catch him there.

He arrived at the office door breathing hard. He knocked and called out.

"Sev! Sev, are you in there?" When he didn't hear anyone reply, Ron tried the door. It was locked. He tried calling out a few more times but after a while, he decided to try the private quarters instead. 

When he reached the rooms, he didn't even bother to knock. He turned the knob and pushed the door open, only to come face to face with an empty room. Still, he walked around it, checking. The bathroom was empty, too.

Where could Sev be?

***

Inside the office, Severus didn't move as he heard Ron's fading footsteps. The boy was probably going to check on his room next.

His hand relaxed as silence returned. He heard something fall. Startled, he glanced down. He had been clutching his ink-bottle so hard that it nearly broke under his fingers.

He picked it up, ignoring the dark blotch that stained his robes. He mustn't think about Ron anymore. 

The contract lay there on his desk, mocking him silently. But for some reason, he couldn't move to destroy it. He couldn't even stand to touch it.

He closed his eyes, willing his mind to take control. He had work to do. Potions. Like always.

***

"I just don't understand. I sent him dozens of notes and he just wouldn't reply!" 

Ron was nearly crazy with worry and frustration as he walked to the Great Hall the next morning for breakfast with his friends. He had been awake most of the night trying to analyze the situation; turning it around his head so many times that he nearly drove himself dizzy with it. He just couldn't think of anything that made Sev act this way.

"Are you sure you didn't fight or anything before you separated yesterday afternoon?" Hermione asked, her brow furrowed in concentration.

"No! Well, there was this one time when we had a minor disagreement but we made up soon after. He came three times for Merlin's sake!"

Behind him, Harry choked. Ron turned around and glared at him blackly. 

"Sorry… It's this silly cough that's been going around lately." Harry coughed twice unconvincingly as he smiled innocently at Ron. "Now what were you saying?"

Ron sighed, turning back to Hermione. "And he never, ever, leaves any note unanswered! What happened to those notes I sent later?"

"Maybe the owl lost its way?" Hermione suggested weakly.

"How? A freak tornado came and blasted a dozen stupid owls away while I was sending the note? Great, just great." 

"Maybe he just didn't like the idea of dinner," Harry drawled, moving to walk alongside them. "I mean, he probably couldn't stand eating with me in sight."

"But that doesn't make sense. He agreed already. And he was excited about dinner!" Ron wailed.

Hermione touched his arm in sympathy. "Well, there must be some reason. I'm sure you'll work it out between the two of you."

Ron huffed and stamped into the Hall. "He must be here somewhere this morning. And I am not leaving this room until I get some answers!" 

"Hmm… well he doesn't seem to be around." Harry pointed to the teacher's table. Like he said, Snape's chair was conspicuously empty.

"Oh, he'll arrive," Ron said confidently. "Have you ever seen Sev absent even once at anything?"

_An hour later…_

"Well, Ron, there's always a first time for everything." Harry twirled his spoon around his fingers as he surveyed the Great Hall—completely empty except for him, Ron, Hermione, and the four House tables.

"I just don't get it." Ron's carefully combed hair was mussed up now. He had run his hands over it a hundred times since the beginning of the meal. "Why is he avoiding me? Doesn't he love me anymore?''

Hermione shushed him and hugged him comfortingly. "Don't think that way. Something probably came up. Something really important that he had no time to tell you about it or answer your notes. It'll be okay in a while when you do talk to him."

"You really think so?" Ron looked up hopefully.

She smiled confidently. "I know so."

***

Severus closed the door of Dumbledore's office quietly. The Headmaster had been shocked with his request. He had even offered to check Severus himself for curses or potion effects of any kind. But the Potions Master had been adamant. He needed this, and it was the first time he felt the need for this in years. 

He thought back on their conversation:

_"Are you sure about this, Severus?" Dumbledore's eyes were sad as he surveyed his former student, and one of his most trusted friends._

_"I've never felt more sure in my life," he answered quietly, his eyes unwavering as he stared back at the Headmaster._

_Dumbledore held his eyes for a moment before admitting defeat._

_"Very well. I shall allow you, then. Take care of yourself, my child."_

_"I will. You, too, Albus."_

And then he left. Just like that.

He moved to an open window and stared at the sky. It would be winter soon. He closed his eyes and breathed in the clean, nippy air. He always loved winter. It was the perfect time to heal. 

***

Ron walked to the Potions classroom apprehensively. It had been two days since he last spoke to or seen Sev. His lover had not appeared in the Great Hall during mealtimes the past couple of days. Moreover, he had not answered any of the queries Ron had sent by mail. His rooms and his office remained locked and not one teacher or student seemed to know where he was. He had been driving everyone crazy trying to know about Sev's whereabouts. The only person he hadn't asked yet was Dumbledore.

He adjusted his Gryffindor tie tiredly and tried to pat his hair in place. He knew he looked terrible. He hardly slept for two days and didn't even bother trying to look remotely acceptable to the public. He just couldn't stand not being with Sev for long. But finally, it was time for Potions, and for him and Sev to talk once more… even if it was about the properties of dragon spleen.

Grinning a little with anticipation, Ron pushed the door open. His eyes eagerly moved to the front, looking for Sev's tall, familiar form.

"Where's Professor Snape?" Ron demanded loudly as he glared at Professor McGonagall.

"Don't look at me like that, young man! Sit down and ask me properly," The intimidating witch commanded sharply.

Slightly abashed, Ron sat gingerly at the edge of a chair. "But where's Sev? I really need to talk to him." He was panicked now. What the hell was McGonagall doing in the Potions classroom?

The sharp look disappeared from her face as Minerva McGonagall surveyed the young man with something akin to pity. Of course, like the rest of the staff and the student body, she knew all about their 'secret' relationship. 

She sighed and answered honestly. "I wish I could tell you, Mr. Weasley. But I just received orders from Professor Dumbledore this morning to substitute for Professor Snape. I don't know where he is or how long he'll be gone." With these she moved to the front and started reading the roll.

On his seat beside his best friends, Ron swallowed silently. His back of his eyes felt suspiciously hot. It just couldn't be… Sev had left without even telling him anything.

"Ron…" Harry whispered softly. "It'll be okay."

Meeting the sad green eyes of his best friend, Ron shook his head. He felt too broken to speak. It wasn't going to be okay. Not until he saw Sev again.

***

He stood nervously in front of the gargoyle at the door to Dumbledore's office. He wouldn't be here had he not been really desperate. He just needed to talk to someone who could at least help him with finding Sev. And the Headmaster must know, for he didn't know anyone else he could turn to.

He shifted his foot, feeling even stupider by the second. He didn't know the password.

"Cockroach Clusters." Professor Trelawney had approached and suddenly spoke to the gargoyle. The doorway opened, revealing the way.

Ron stared at her, amazed. He didn't even realize that she was there. "Um… thanks."

"Glad to help." Looking very much like a colorful dragonfly, Professor Trelawney waved at him cheerfully as he made his way up to the Headmaster's office.

As soon as he was face to face with Dumbledore, the words just slid from his mouth before the Headmaster could even say hello.

"Um… where's Sev?" He stopped, suddenly mortified with himself for speaking so suddenly. He stammered, blushing, as he met Dumbledore's puzzled look. "I… I mean, good morning, Professor Dumbledore. Would… would you know where I could find Professor Snape?"

The kindly Headmaster smiled. He knew this was coming. "Have a seat, Ron."

Ron sat awkwardly, sinking into one of the squashy chintz armchairs that graced the unusual office. 

"Professor Snape is on vacation," Dumbledore answered his question as soon as he sat down.

"Vacation? In the middle of the term?" Ron could hardly believe what he just heard. 

"I'm afraid it's no joke, Ron. He did decide to take his leave some two days ago. I allowed him to. After all, this is the first leave he has taken since he started teaching in Hogwarts."

"Leave?" Ron echoed weakly. It was true. Sev had left without even saying goodbye. He swallowed painfully. He had one more question to ask, and he wasn't sure if he wanted to learn the answer. "Would you… happen to know why he decided to … leave all of a sudden?"

Dumbledore looked at him keenly. "He has not revealed his reasons but I believe that they are credible enough for him to ask for the leave." He tapped his fingers on the table. "You don't have any idea why?"

Ron shook his head. There was something very painful tightening his chest so that he could hardly speak. But it wouldn't do to let the Headmaster know that. He pushed on the armrest and forced himself to stand. 

"Thank you for your help, Professor Dumbledore. I… I really appreciate it."

The Headmaster of Hogwarts' School stood and  led him to the door. "Don't worry too much, child. He'll come around. I'm just sorry that I can't tell you where he is right now. He didn't tell us where he decided to stay."

"That's all right. I understand." He just wanted to leave and cry in peace. His chest was going to burst in seconds if he stayed any longer. But Dumbledore still had a hold on his arm.

"It's funny."

"Huh?"

The Headmaster looked down at him thoughtfully. "You're the second student today who asked me about Severus. The first was Padma Patil. She had seemed quite distraught herself."

"Oh… Well, good day, Professor."

With that, Ron rushed out of the room. 

He ran through the halls, automatically heading for Gryffindor Tower. His eyes started to burn, and he could feel the wetness trickling down his cheek. He felt suddenly blank, but somehow, he couldn't control his tears. It was strange. Crying when he didn't feel sad at all.

Just as he was just about to walk into the portrait door, he heard the cheerful sounds coming from the common room. At the moment, he didn't feel like bawling in front of his House mates so he doubled back and left the Tower.

He just needed some time alone. 

***

"Is he back?" Hermione whispered as Harry closed the bedroom door.

"Yeah," Harry replied in a low voice. "But you better not talk to him yet. I don't think he's eager to see anyone right now."

The two headed for the common room and settled in a quiet corner where thy couldn't be overheard.

"So what did he say?" Hermione asked urgently. "There must have been some reason."

"He didn't say much. Apparently, not even Dumbledore knows why he's gone except that he just suddenly decided to leave." Harry shrugged as he relayed the news. "Oh, and there was something about Padma Patil but I really didn't understand much of what Ron said. I had to screen through the sobs."

"Ron is crying?" Hermione's eyes widened.

"Since he showed up this afternoon," Harry replied dryly. "But don't tell anyone that. We have a silencing spell around his bed and the other guys know better than to disturb him."

"Shit! This must be serious!" Hermione crossed her arms. "I didn't realize he was _this_ serious about Sev."

"You didn't realize?" Harry raised his brow. "Have you been listening to him lately? He hardly talks about anyone else but Snape."

"Yes but this means it's _really_ serious." She shut her eyes, thinking. "Could you repeat what you said about Padma Patil?"

"I said nothing. Told you, I didn't understand much. Oh wait! I think he told me that she was asking about Snape, too. And she was rather upset. Yeah, that was it."

"Why would she ask about Snape? She's doing great in Potions. I know that because I check the grades. And he's not her Head of House." Hermione started tapping the table. "What could have made her upset?"

"Search me. I'm just repeating what Ron said."

"Oh well, it's probably nothing. Snape's a teacher. There are lots of reasons to look for him."

"Herm?"

"Yes?"

"We have to help Ron."

"Well, then, what do you suggest?"

"As much as I hate that greasy git—although he hasn't been that greasy since Ron happened—we have to look for him. Or else Ron will never climb out of that bed."

"Great idea. Now where do we start?"

"His office?"

"My thoughts exactly. C'mon!"

***

"Oh… I just love breaking in here!" Hermione crooned as she watched the dozens of glittering jars arrayed on the shelves. "He has the most fascinating office!"

"Yeah, just as long as we don't get caught." Harry gingerly avoided a suspicious-looking flask which was open, smoke coming from the opening. "What are the things he keeps in here?"

"They're all Potion ingredients. Remember, Harry, he's one of the premier Potion Masters in the wizarding world, if not the best."

"Now we gotta get to the bottom of this." He moved to the desk. "Look at this guy! He's so organized I feel almost too dirty to touch his stuff."

"Move over those carefully. We don't want him to know that someone touched those when he comes back," Hermione warned.

Harry rifled through the files on the desk. "Nothing here but notes. Notes on… Potions. Ha! Big surprise."

"Be careful or— Harry!"

Harry stopped and turned in alarm. "What?"

"You nearly stepped on something!"

"What? A slug?" He looked down in panic, fearing to see his shoes suddenly covered in slime. 

"No, silly." Hermione rushed and picked something from the floor. "It's this piece of paper."

"Oh, for Merlin's sake, Herm! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

"Well, you should be more careful. What would Snape think if he saw your footprint on one of his notes?"

Harry snatched the paper from her hand. "It'll put it back, thank you. I just don't think there's anything here to… Wait! I know this handwriting! Oh, Good Lord!"

Hermione turned from examining the contents of a funny-looking box. "What is it?"

With wide eyes, Harry silently handed her the piece of paper she picked up earlier. She took it with a feeling of dread and stared at it for a whole minute without saying anything.

"Herm?"

She lifted her head and glared at him angrily. "You assholes! How could you be so stupid? You put it in writing?!"

"It was just for fun at first," Harry answered defensively. "How would I know it would end up here?"

"You should have destroyed this soon after."

"I wasn't the one keeping it!"

"Who is?"

"Neville."

She slapped her forehead in exasperation. "You boys are even stupider than I thought."

Harry merely looked at her sullenly.

Hermione grabbed his wrist and marched to the door. "We have to speak with Neville."

"Then?"

"Major damage control! We're calling Percy."

-TBC-

A/N: (warning: may contain spoilers for OotP)

I know that Percy is supposed to be an ass in OotP but I started this fic before book 5. And here, Percy's a good guy, so he shall remain so at least in this fic. Also, you never know, JKR might not let him stay bad for long… (I hope so)

I must be the worst updater on the planet!!! I am soooo sorry that this took so long. I was just so busy. I'm no longer a bum, and I have a job now. (Don't know what came over me when I signed that contract) The fandom is getting busier, I have two WIPs and several lists to watch over. And that real-life career thing is eating my time. 

But I swear to never, ever leave you hanging like this again. How long was it… a month? Sheesh… I'm fit to be tied. (or flayed)

If I don't have a new chapter up by two weeks, promise me that you guys will converge to my door and threaten to burn my slasher rock to pieces if I don't update soon. I do need reminding sometimes. And I'm grateful to everyone who reviewed, and emailed me to remind me of this lovable story. (You know who you are)  ::grin::

Hugs to everyone!

P.S. A very special thank you to **Jamie** who beta-ed this chapter for me (she beta-ed for "Sway" too—my Armchair furniture fic). **LoversLie** is on vacation and is having fun in the sun but I hope she'll be back soon, tanned and all. I'm green with envy. _::sends dozens of kisses to LoversLie all the way to Costa Rica::_


	13. Hideaway

_This chapter is for IDOS—and everything slash_

**The Catch**

By Passo

**Chapter Twelve: Hideaway**

Neville didn't know what hit him. One moment, he was just laying on his bed, enjoying the last minutes before sleep, when suddenly, the curtains of his bed opened to reveal two Gryffindors. He stared at the glaring figure of Hermione as she stood beside his bed, arms akimbo, while Harry grinned just behind her.

"What are you doing here?" Neville asked, surprised.

"The question is: What have you been doing?" Hermione handed him a piece of parchment. "Look what we found lying around."

Neville took the sheet from her, mystified. He gave Harry a questioning look but he just shrugged and shook his head, looking pointedly at Hermione.

"What is this—  Oh! It's the contract!" Neville stared at it, shocked, and sat up on his bed. "Where did you get this?"

"Where was it supposed to be?" Hermione countered.

"Harry and the other blokes gave it to me for safekeeping and I put it in here." He opened his bedside drawer. "Only, it's not here. It was—" 

"In Snape's office," Hermione finished grimly. "No what I want to know is: how did it get there?"

"Well I certainly didn't give it to him. I don't think Dean and Seamus would have, either. They didn't even know that it was in the drawer." Neville was starting to get upset. "And I haven't told anyone either. I wouldn't tell on Ron and Professor Snape. Besides, no one asked…" He trailed off, eyes widening as if he suddenly remembered something. 

"What is it?" Hermione encouraged. "Did someone ask about the bet?"

"Well, to tell you the truth…" Neville slowly started. "It happened a few days ago. I really couldn't remember what I told her. We sort of had fun during the first hour. You know, just talking. Then later, after the third butterbeer, I think she asked me something about Snape and Ron. But I don't remember what I said."

"Oh, Neville, you got drunk?" Hermione sat on the bed, sighing. 

"Well I didn't mean to get drunk!" he answered defensively. "We were just having a nice afternoon chat with a few bottles. She asked me out!"

"Who did?" Harry butted in, his interest piqued.

"Parvati Patil."

~~~~~

"Do you need a drink?" Harry inquired politely.

"No!" Hermione replied shortly. She had been pacing around the common room for hours. It was empty except for her and Harry since it was _way_ past a rational person's bed time.

"Food?"

"Nope."

"Sleep?" he asked hopefully.

"Harry! How could you possibly sleep? We haven't even figured out why the Patil twins would do this horrible thing to Ron!"

"Instead of trying to figure it all out by yourself, why don't you try asking Parvati?" Harry suggested sleepily. "Isn't she right there in your room?"

"Ask Parvati! But I can't! What would she… oh all right. I suppose I should."

"Hmmm," Harry nodded, "that should save a lot of time."

"I'll ask her in the morning." Hermione suddenly smiled. "You go sleep. And tell Ron that we'll find a solution to this, okay?"

"I will. G'nyt, Herm." Yawning, Harry made his way back to his room, leaving Hermione alone in the common room to think.

Hermione sat on the couch, facing the fireplace, waiting for the answer she had been hoping for. In a few minutes, the fire started to glow. It turned green, sputtered a bit, and finally revealed the smiling face of Percy Weasley. Hermione moved closer to the fire.

"Perce! Did you get my letter?"

"I did. Is Ron okay? He hasn't sent me anything. No note. No letter. Nothing."

"He's very distraught. He hardly even moved from his bed since this afternoon. This thing with Snape really put him down."

"So it's really serious, huh?"

"It is. He loves him Perce. He never told us… but just look at him! Oh… I hate to see Ron like this."

"I wouldn't have believed it if Ron had not told me in the first place." Percy scratched his chin thoughtfully. "I've known Professor Snape for a while. In fact, we had become pretty close during my sixth and seventh year in Hogwarts. He's not the type to let someone get too close, if you know what I mean."

"Well he did with Ron." Hermione sighed. "I feel sorry for him too. He must be feeling really shitty right now. Imagine him finding Ron's contract and reading it just before he was about to leave for dinner."

"Have you found out who sent it?"

"Harry and I have a suspicion but we're dealing with that tomorrow. Anyway, what have you got to share?"

"Herm, I'm telling you this because I trust you, and because I want to help my brother in the best way I could. Please don't tell anyone else other than Harry or Ron. It wouldn't be good for anyone to find out," he said seriously.

"I promise," she swore. "Now tell me, where do you think Professor Snape is hiding?"

"I would need to let you know more about where he's coming from. Professor Snape is a Pureblood. His family has been around the wizarding world for a long time. However, their reputation had not always been good, nor were they rich enough to carry a lot of influence. Often, in the past, several notorious Snapes have been persecuted for their illegal acts, giving the family a bad name—which those morons were irrationally proud of, Dark as they were.

"But this has been difficult for the more decent members of the family to get over with. Severus' father was one such man. He was a scholar, very interested in, of all things, muggle history, much to his family's shame. He would have spent his life with his own books had he not met Severus' mother, the noted Potions Mistress, Wanda Rowani, and married her after a very short courtship. For a while, they were quite happy, the young couple with their baby.

"Now, they weren't like most of the Snapes. They were, for a Dark family, rather good. For one thing, Professor Dumbledore was a close friend of the couple and was made, I think, Severus' godfather. But not many years after they were married, they were killed under mysterious circumstances. Some say that it happened because the rest of the Snapes, who were dwindling in number, had killed them out of spite. But no one really knows what happened."

"Oh dear! Poor Professor!" Hermione's eyes misted. "I had no idea that he had gone through so much in his past. And he was so young!"

"That was the greatest tragedy of all: his youth. It might've been better if he were older; at least he would've been able to cope with it better. But he was just a child, and was made to live with his father's brother and his wife who were the perfect doubles of all the Snapes' dark ancestors. Needless to say, he did not spend a happy childhood. Professor Dumbledore couldn't save him soon enough because the child was bound to stay with his nearest of kin. All he could do was watch over the young Snape while he was in school. But it wasn't enough. His ugly home life had left scars that were too deep to heal, and he had made one mistake after another… which led him to finally joining Voldemort as an act of escape."

"But he's not like that now, is he?"

"No." Percy shook his head, smiling. "He's more well-balanced now as an adult. Although he may have some privacy issues."

"What does his history have to do with finding him?"

"Raven Towers. That's the ancestral home of his family, although now, he's the only one left. It's located in the middle of nowhere, near the Craggy Mountains where a few rare griffins could still be found."

"And you think he's there for a vacation?" Hermione asked disbelievingly. "Why would he go to the place where he was hurt so many years ago?"

"It's just a hunch. But I think he may be trying to say goodbye to his past." Percy's image in the fire shrugged. "Put it at self-flagellation. He might be feeling extremely stupid after Ron's apparent betrayal. He might find consolation at facing his other inner devils."

"So we'd have to go all the way there," Hermione thought aloud. 

"It's dangerous. I don't want you going alone. Maybe I should come with you."

"Oh no! I can't let you neglect your work just because of me," Hermione objected. "Stay there. The Ministry needs you."

"Don't forget that Ron is my brother, too. I'd like to help him in any way I can."

"Don't worry. Between Ron, Harry, and me we've faced more danger than you can possibly imagine. What's a little band of griffins and a few miles of forest?" She smiled faintly and reached into the fire, touching the image of his face and producing a few sparks. "We'll be okay. I promise we'll be careful."

"All right." Percy smiled and held out his hand, touching her fingertip with his own. "I'll wait for you. Make sure to let me know, okay?"

"I will. Good night."

"I love you."

~~~~~

"Good morning." 

Ron opened his eyes and winced. His lids felt swollen. He must have slept longer than necessary… or cried more than he wanted to admit.

"Herm… what are you doing here?" He stretched and craned his neck to see the clock. "What time is it?"

"It's nearly six o'clock in the morning." She smiled and stood from her seat beside his bed. "Hurry and get dressed. We need to get an early start." She sounded rushed.

"A start to what?"

"Finding the love of your life." She threw him a towel. "Now go take a shower so we can leave as early as possible!"

"What! You know where he is?" He jumped out of bed and rushed to her in seconds. "Where is he?"

"Easy boy." Hermione chuckled and plucked out his hands from her sleeve. "You'll see him soon, if we're lucky. It's just a hunch, but Percy thinks he may be in Raven Towers—that's his family's home. It's in the Craggy Mountains, that's why we have to leave straight away."

"The Craggy Mountains! But that's nearly a country away! And we have classes… aren't you worried about missing them?"

"Pooh!" She waved her hand carelessly. "What are a few classes compared to you."

"Herm!" He stared at her, amazed. "You never cease to surprise me."

She blushed and pointed to the bathroom door. "Now stop gawking and go take a shower. You're holding us up." 

"Yes, ma'am."  He saluted her and happily walked to the showers. Before he even reached it, the door opened and he bumped into a very damp Harry who still looked half-asleep.

Harry clutched his towel and called out. "Herm, out of the room! I'm getting dressed!"

~~~~~

"I will never, ever ride one of these things again!" Ron grumbled as he moved his stiff backside from a thestral. The beautiful black creature snorted and glared at him rather reproachfully.

"Hah! You should be lucky that I thought about calling them earlier. How could we have gotten here, otherwise?" Harry retorted.

"Oomph." Hermione groaned and alighted. She petted her thestral and grinned. "Well at least it seemed better than the first time."

The three had arrived safely just outside Raven Towers on three thestrals that they had called out of the Forbidden Forest that morning. The black creatures gleamed beautifully in the sunlight. Unlike before, when Harry had been the only one in the three who could see them, Ron and Hermione had seen too much death during the past war when Voldemort was finally subdued. In fact, most of the school's students could now see them occasionally, flying above their home in the Forbidden Forest.

"So this is Raven Tower." Harry stopped and looked above. "Grand…"

"…and falling apart," Ron finished. "I've heard about this but I've never been here."

"You're family was never an associate, Ron," Hermione stepped forward.

"True. They just ignored us. Or made fun of us. Now, look where they are… all dead and buried around their crumbling castle."

"Except for your boyfriend," Harry butted in. He stared at the sprawling west side of the castle. "He must be in there… somewhere."

"Oh, we'll find him. But first," Hermione glanced at the front of the walls. "We have to get over the moat."

~~~~~

"It's a wonder that he hasn't heard us by now if he were here. Harry's been smashing into one suit of armor after another," Ron complained as he pulled a cobweb off his hair.

"Well, it's not exactly bright in here," Harry snapped, picking himself up from the floor amid pieces of another toppled-over suit of armor.

"Try to behave yourselves. This isn't your house, you know," Hermione shushed them up. "Harry, are you a wizard or not? _Lumos_." The tip of her wand glowed.

"Sheesh… sorry, I forgot." Harry grinned sheepishly and brought out his wand. "_Lumos_."

"Think the thestrals would be okay out there?" Harry asked after a few minutes of walking in the bare stone hallway. "What if some griffins accidentally find them?"

"Nah. Griffins never attack near a human dwelling." Ron was starting to lose heart as they stayed longer inside the castle. "I don't think he's here. We've been here for an hour an I've found no sign of any other human being other than the three of us."

"Patience, Ron." Hermione patted his arm. "It's only been an hour. And it's a huge castle. Who knows how many rooms they have in here?"

"This place is a dump." Ron kicked on the floor, making the dust swirl around his robes. They were now standing in another cavernous hall that looked so much like another they had passed earlier except for the ugly sculpture of a giant raven in the middle. The layout of the castle was very confusing, and Hermione had to put marks on some of the places to guide them on their way. "I cannot believe his evil family made Sev stay here when he was a kid. I'll never make him come back here as soon as I find him."

"Wait!" Harry exclaimed excitedly. "Look!"

He pointed towards a door. There was light coming from under it. Trying not to seem too excited himself (after all, the light could just be sunlight from an open window), Ron walked towards the door. He held his breath as he pushed it open, preparing himself for the worst…

"Ron!" 

-TBC-

A/N: 

· · Thank you to my beta-readers: **LoversLie** and **Jamie** for beating my fic into shape… and for putting up with my very irregular habits. And Jamie, thanks for giving me those gentle prods whenever I needed them most. LoversLie, I'm so glad you had a lovely vacation. Someday, I just might go visit those howler monkeys you mentioned. ^_^

· · I know I've been erratic in updating but I never left a fic unfinished and I don't intend to start now. So I am definitely seeing this story 'til the end. 

· · For those who'd like to review my fics personally, I opened a Yahoo Group as a discussion list. **Arcane Sins** was made in a strange moment of frustration when I couldn't even manage to make my own site. But then I realized the advantage of a group—it could serve as a discussion list and a way to finally meet (virtually, I mean * grin *) and befriend all the wonderful people who have reviewed my fics over the past few months since I started writing. _I can never thank you enough for inspiring and encouraging me to write_. But I'm still doing it: THANK YOU!

You can review there too and I'll be able to reply, and grant some requests. And I'll announce updates there. All my fics are in the Files, even a couple which are not in FF.net because of special circumstances (Like "Sway"—which is my response to an Armchair H/D fic challenge, and "Cradle"—my birthday present to the lovely Heath). So if you're interested, please go to:

**(link is on my bio under "Links" )**

_(Warning: next part contains OotP spoilers)_

· · I'm holding a **Sirius Black Memorial Collection** in collaboration with **IDOS **(International day of Slash). It's going to be a special tribute to Harry's terrific godfather who perished in The Order of the Phoenix _(* cries buckets over Sirius *)._ The memorial shall be a collection of fanfics and fanart that will celebrate the life of Sirius Black—as we knew and loved him. So if you have a special fic that you'd like to include (slash or otherwise), or if you plan to participate and write one, or if you have a Sirius fanart you'd like to share, please send them to me at **genjo_sanzo_lover@yahoo.com** before the end of July with your name and email address for feedback info. I shall announce it  here when the fics are up so you can visit the site and see the collection for yourselves. Thank you to Anukk and IDOS for agreeing to promote and work with me for this memorial, and to the writers and artists who have sent me their fics and their art.

· · (Link to SBMC page is also on my bio, under "Projects/Obsessions") --  the future home of your contributions. The beautiful layout was made by Anukk.

· · For any suggestions with the story, just tell me by reviewing here or going straight to Arcane Sins. ::^_^::

~kisses~

  Passo


	14. A Blanket of Stars

A/N: I know. I am a horrible person who needs to be flayed for waiting this long. Sorry dears. I was out of town for a while and Yahoo kept fucking up my mail so this got delivered late from my betas. Also… I may as well say this now… I have been suspended from posting on FF.net due to a smut piece that I wrote some time ago: "Without Words". I was finally reported to the authorities! Wow. It must have been that flamer who preferred het and damned me to hell for writing slash. Hehe. So I opened up a personal fic website for the fic. 

Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try to make the next chaps just as long.

_this is for sexy-as-ron, elle, and everyone who waited_

The Catch

By Passo

Chapter Thirteen: A Blanket of Stars

"Ron!"

Releasing the huge bronze knob, Ron turned around and faced Harry. "What?"

"Should you open it at once?" He glanced at the door apprehensively. "It might be dangerous."

"For heaven's sakes, man, this castle's been uninhabited for years. And Sev might be in here!"

"No, wait!" Hermione interrupted. "Harry's right. You never know with places like these… there may be curse-traps that could last for years, centuries even."

"Then what do you propose we do?" Ron asked impatiently.

"Open the door very, very carefully," Hermione answered pragmatically. "Okay, boys, get your wands ready… one… two… three!"

As Harry and Hermione each drew a deep breath, Ron pushed the door open. The craned their necks to look inside and saw…

"It's a… a…" Harry stared, openmouthed.

"It's a family portrait!" Hermione finished, awestruck.

Ron stepped inside, drinking in the view that lay before him. The lighted room was a circular one, and it was huge! But what amazed him was not the room's structure but what was painted on the wall. There were Snapes everywhere! Generations of Snapes stared down on him, some were grinning, and some just look puzzled with his presence. But most… most were scowling, glaring at him with suspicious eyes beneath their beetle-black brows, their dark hairs varying in length: from almost bald to the floor-length tresses of one old witch. The leftmost part from the door looked the oldest, judging from their mode of dress. There must be thousands of them in here! They weren't separated in individual portraits or frames but they all stood side by side, some sitting: children and adults gaping at the intruders who broke the silence they had enjoyed for decades.

"H-hi?" Ron stammered.

Instantly, they started talking all at once.

"Red hair! A Weasley!"

"What are they doing here?"

"Welcome my countrymen, what brings you to us?" The only brown-haired man in the picture waved an olive branch with a smile, his long white toga flaring over his sandaled feet.

"Intruders! Weasleys in our noble castle! Oh, what would Father Thelonius say about this?" an old man wailed.

"Who's the short guy with the glasses?" A teenager stared at Harry with interest.

"Shut your trap, you old fool! Father Thelonius is sleeping!" this from a woman who slapped the wailing man with her fan.

From the leftmost corner, the large, broad-shouldered old man who had been dozing in his chair when they came in suddenly woke up. He yawned, a loud and long affair, which effectively quieted the whole room's chatter. The rest of the clan glanced at him apprehensively, some looking smugly at Ron and his friends.

"You'll get it now, Weasley," a particularly resentful-looking fellow hissed.

"Ssshhh!" He was silenced by a dozen wide-eyed women who were all waiting for their revered ancestor to take stock of the situation.

Father Thelonius stretched, his painted chair creaking beneath his weight. He must have been a very intimidating man in his prime. His thick head of salt and pepper hair was tousled, and so was his beard. He opened his fierce black eyes and looked straight at Ron, the bushy brows meeting over his hooked nose. He might have been Severus thirty years from now. Only larger. Much larger.

"How dare you show your face here after what you did, Alfred, you dog?" he roared. "I distinctly remember warning you to stay well away from me and my home or suffer the pain of death! You Weasleys never do learn your lessons well!"

Ron gaped. Who the hell was Alfred? And he was a Weasley?

"He's not Alfred, Father," a voice answered, coming from behind the door. The Gryffindor trio turned as Severus Snape entered the room. He nodded at Thelonius, completely ignoring the trio. "They are visitors from this century. Alfred has been dead a long time."

Thelonius drew himself up, scowling at his descendant. "Now don't you answer back at me, young man. You've left us here for a long time and you cannot possibly expect us to welcome just anyone in Raven Tower." The eyes swung back to Ron. "Especially Weasleys."

"You don't have to as they will be leaving in a short time. They are merely vagabonds who lost their way," Severus said coldly. He flicked his eyes over Ron, Harry, and Hermione. "I'll show them out. Please excuse us."

Thelonius grunted under his breath and sat back on his chair, closing his eyes. "I'll let it go for now, mostly because you're here Severus. Next time, I won't stand for such filth on my doorstep." 

The other Snapes heaved a collective sigh of relief. Apparently, the old man had not been this forgiving in the past judging from their reactions.

Severus gripped Ron's wrist and pulled him out of the door. He scowled at Harry and Hermione until they followed, scampering out of the room, away from the thousands of staring eyes. The man in the toga waved goodbye cheerfully as everyone else started talking in hushed whispers once more.

 Severus shut the great door with a bang. "Non-family members are not welcome in this room."

"Sev!" Ron turned to him, his eyes shining.

Slowly, Severus faced them. But he wasn't smiling. Nor was he frowning. Rather, his icy eyes bore into Ron's, painfully indifferent.

"I want you to leave now and never come back."

Ron's eyes widened. He lost his smile, hurt with the non-greeting. "B-but I've come all the way here. Aren't you pleased to see me?" He looked searchingly at Severus but got no response. "Have I done something wrong?"

Instead of replying, Severus sneered. He turned around, his black cape flaring behind him, and marched out into another hallway. Ron gave Harry and Hermione a panicked look as he hesitated for a second before running after him.

"Uh-oh," Hermione muttered. "We haven't told him."

"Haven't told him wha— Oh dear! He doesn't know why Snape is boiling mad." Harry exclaimed. "We totally forgot to tell him about the contract!"

Hermione winced. "It's all my fault. I've been too engrossed with telling him about Snape's personal history that I've learned from Percy that the matter of the contract completely slipped my mind!"

Biting his lip, Harry patted her hand. "There, now. Don't blame yourself. You got us here safely. And we found Ron's, um, boyfriend. I'm sure they'll work it all out in no time." He gave her a weak smile, not sure if he really believed himself.

~

(_Somewhere in the labyrinth corridors of Raven Tower…)_

"Tell me, why did you leave just like that?" Ron beseeched Severus as he followed the man. He had been staring at Sev's back during the last fifteen minutes, walking after him as Sev continued to ignore him. He was really puzzled, and very, very hurt with his lover's treatment. "I came all the way here from Hogwarts after you disappeared and you're not even acknowledging that I'm alive! Don't I mean anything to you at all?"

That did it. Severus stopped his brisk march and faced Ron, his normally sallow face brick red with rage. "Don't you dare ask me what you mean to me! What about me? What do I mean to you? Well let me tell you what I think I mean to you!!" He pulled his sleeves in anger, hands shaking. "I mean nothing! I'm just a stupid _bet_ that you cooked up with your delightful friends! And you… You mean nothing—nothing to me at all.  Now get out of my sight before I kick you and your moronic friends out myself!"

Simmering with wrath, Severus turned his back on Ron and left him standing there, open-mouthed, clutching the grooves of the stone walls weakly with his pale hands. Shock would have been an understatement.

~

"So, he's kicking you, I mean us, out of here?" Harry asked Ron later. He was standing, leaning on the wall, looking at his seated friend quizzically. They were outside the castle, near the place where the thestrals rested.

Ron nodded grimly, staring at the sandy ground he was sitting on.

Hermione sighed. "I'm sorry we weren't able to tell you about the contract, Ron. I meant to but, in the excitement of traveling, I just forgot."

"Don't worry. It's not your fault. I just want to apologize about everything and get him back. Only," Ron said sadly, "I don't think he'd let me."

"Hey…" Harry plopped beside him and put an arm around his shoulders. "It's not the end of the world. You'll get him back. You'd just have to convince him a little more that you're sincere."

"You didn't see him when he told me that… that… I meant nothing to him." Ron covered his head with his hands. "It's over. I made a stupid mistake. I should have told him about it myself before things got too deep. I was just so scared that he'd reject me as soon as he learned about the bet. Now it's over. It's over," he repeated bleakly.

"Forget about that stupid contract!" Harry snapped. "You're here, he's here. You have a tongue, brains, and a body! If you're still sincerely in love with him then you have to make him believe that." He stood and squatted in front of Ron, putting his hands on his best friend's shoulders, forcing Ron to look straight at him. "And if he loves you as much as you do, he'd know that you're telling the truth."

"He's right, Ron," Hermione agreed. "It's not going to be easy. But I know that you can get Sna- I mean Severus back if you really want to."

For a second, Ron just stared at his friends, before enveloping both of them in a crushing hug. "What would I do without you guys?"

They held each other that way for a minute, Hermione and Harry encased within Ron's long, wiry arms. After a while, Harry, half his face buried in Hermione's hair, struggled to free his mouth. 

"Um, Ron, I'm grateful for your show of affection, but… I'm a bit squashed in here."

Ron let them go, flushing a bit. "Sorry. I was a little overwhelmed."

"Yeah." Hermione grinned. "So, what's your plan?"

"Actually, I don't have one yet," Ron admitted. "I suppose I should stay here for a while with Sev." He paused. "But I think you guys should go back."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked, concerned. He looked up at the towering heights of the castle. "This dump isn't exactly Shangri-La. I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone here."

"I won't be alone. I'll have Sev," Ron said simply.

"Harry, I think we should go," Hermione suggested. "We won't be able to help him here. We might even be in the way. Besides, we have classes back at  school." She turned to Ron. "You'll be missing a few more days of school if you stay here."

"That's all right with me." He waved a hand, disregarding her mention of classes. "I can catch up. Sev's just more important right now."  

"All right, then," Harry agreed reluctantly. He glanced at the sky. The sun was starting to set, and Raven Tower was slowly starting to look more ominous in the dim light. "Night's falling. If we're leaving, we'd have to go now if we want to reach Hogwarts before curfew."

"Take care, guys." Ron hugged them both one last time as he led them to where the thestrals stood, waiting. "I'll send an owl as soon as I can."

"You take care. And good luck!" Harry waved from his thestral. "Shall we take him with us?" He pointed to Ron's thestral who stood with an empty back.

"You better. He'd be bored here." Ron patted the black creature's muzzle affectionately. "Thanks for the ride this morning, big fella. I'm sorry I can't come with you tonight." The thestral nickered softly in response, its eyes shining brilliantly in the twilight.

"Bye, Ron! We'll wait for your news. And take care of yourself and Severus," Hermione called out as her thestral rose into the air.

"I will!" Madly waving at the three rising silhouettes, Ron watched them disappear into the horizon before walking back into the castle.

~

"Do you know how hard it was to find you?"

Severus jumped at the voice. He swiveled from the window and saw Ron standing at the doorway, looking very tired from the long exercise he must have gone through before managing to find who he was looking for.

"I thought I asked you to leave." He didn't sound angry anymore. But the steel lay underneath the calm tone.

"I didn't," Ron replied, undaunted. "I didn't get the chance to explain myself."

"I received all the explanation I needed." Severus smiled grimly. "It was all there, clear and concise, on the parchment. There was hardly any room for doubt."

"Rejecting me without hearing me out isn't fair." Then Ron's expression softened. "That contract, the whole bet, was a mistake."

"Just as I expected, you're trying to deny it." Sev laughed coldly. "That's a rather old trick. Don't you have any new ones up your sleeve?"

Ron pushed the sleeve of his robe up to his elbows and waved his fingers up in the air. "No tricks, see?" He grinned. "There's just me. And I'm going to be here with you for a while. So I guess that you have to bear with me."

Sev's eyes widened. "For a while? You mean, you're staying? You and that idiotic Potter?"

"Nope," Ron replied cheerfully. "Just me. They figured we needed some privacy."

The dark eyes narrowed. "Why didn't you leave with them?"

"I wanted to stay with you." He paused. "Until you forgive me."

"Those are very slim odds. And I suppose your only mode of transportation is gone with them as well."

"That's right. I know you hate me right now, but I know you well enough to believe that you won't be heartless to leave me all alone in this drafty castle with your grumpy relatives. So…" Ron shrugged. "You're pretty much stuck with me."

Raising a brow, Severus turned back to the window, hiding his face from view. As much as the impertinent boy annoyed him right now, he had to admit that he still managed to amuse him. The corner of his mouth twitched slightly. Imagine him willfully staying in this huge wreck of a home. This would be an interesting thing to look forward to.

~

"This is where you'll be sleeping." Severus opened the door, revealing a darkened room.

Ron peered in cautiously. He squinted, drawing his brows together. "I can't see a thing."

Smirking, Severus pointed his wand to the ceiling. "_Lumos_." The spark traveled to an overhanging chandelier, lighting up the whole room instantly with its dozens of candles resting on the bronze holders. They both stared at the inside.

Sure, the room was big. But it was also stuffy. And dirty. The large stone slabs that made the walls were crawling with cobwebs that must have been there before Salazar Slytherin was born. Ron was sure that as soon as he entered, his footsteps would show on the floor, covered as it was by a thick layer of dust. The bed was a four-poster much like his bed back in Gryffindor Tower—but that was the extent of their similarity. This one was made of dark wood, the posts carved with figures of people being disemboweled by fierce griffins, and the saggy mattress was covered with filthy sheets of an indeterminate color.

"Um… it's very nice," Ron tried to smile at Sev as he controlled the grimace that threatened to show on his face at the sight of the room. "Who owned this room?"

"Judging by the portrait on the wall it must have been Cousin Hester's." Severus linked his fingers together and looked at Ron innocently. "She was a writer. And she loved writing about gothic romances which were so popular during her time." A pause. "I believe bestiality was her expertise." 

"Bestial romances?" Ron choked. His eyes darted towards the portrait of a corpulent woman across the bed. She was asleep at the moment, her head resting on her numerous chins. 

"Yes. Didn't you study popular literature as part of History of Magic?" Sev's eyebrows were raised as he asked. "The human and basilisk pairings were a huge hit. You might want to inform Potter of that one."

"I see. Well…" Ron cleared his throat. "Where are you going to sleep?"

"In a room _far_ down the hall." 

"Why so distant?"

 "Just because I'm being civil does not mean that I have forgiven you." Severus backed away one step. "You have a lot to prove, Weasley." With that, he turned his back on Ron and disappeared down the dark hallway to his quarters.

Ron didn't bother following. He stared at the dark space in the corridor where he last saw Sev's tall figure. "I know," he whispered. Sighing, he entered the room. 

Surveying his surroundings, Ron decided to make the room at least livable before he crashed for the night. In its current state, the room was enough to chase away any feelings of drowsiness. He brought out his wand and took a deep breath to prepare himself for the flurry of cleaning spells he was going to perform. 

Instantly, he exhaled in a fit of coughing. Ron wheezed, choking out the microscopic dust balls that had clogged his throat. "Blech! Even the air is dirty!" He unfolded his handkerchief and tied it around the lower part of his face. "There. This is much better."

Pointing his wand to a random part of the room, Ron wished himself good luck before muttering the first spell.  

Two hours later, feeling very, very exhausted, he plopped on the bed, which was now cleaned to a passable state. The floor still had dust as a carpet and he had not removed a single cobweb from the ceilings. But at least he had somewhere to sleep on and, now that the drapes were free of the dozens of doxies he had battled with earlier, the windows were wide open to let in a bit of fresh air.

Without lifting a finger to take of his shoes or his dusty robe, Ron fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. The magical room seemed to sense his state. The lights dimmed, before finally dying completely, leaving the boy to catch some much-needed rest in soothing darkness.

~

"Good morning!"

Ron opened his eyes, only to close them again as soon as the sunlight glared from the open window, hurting his sleep-clogged visual organs. "Owww…" he groaned.

"Good Morning again!"

Slowly, he opened his eyes once more, mystified with the source of the voice. Where was he anyway?

"Why are you in my room?" the chirpy voice asked.

Instantly, Ron's eyes were drawn to the lone portrait that hung across him. Hester Snape was awake, and she was looking at him with a disturbingly avid look in those dark eyes. He sat up instantly, uncomfortable with her scrutiny.

"I'm a guest," he answered.

Her eyes gleamed and she leaned to take a closer look. For a moment, Ron thought that she might actually climb out of the picture. 

"Weasleys are never called guests in Raven Tower." She smiled. "You're cute. I might include you in my next novel."

That did it. Ron rushed to the door in seconds. "Ah… that's nice. I have to go now. Bye! Good Morning to you, too." As he shut the door behind him, he couldn't help wondering with which creature she'd pair him with, but he had a feeling that he was better off not knowing.

Once he was out in the hall, he nearly bumped into Severus who was going in the opposite direction.

"Eager to see me?" Ron teased as he grinned at him.

"The next time you try to act so debonair, make sure that you've at least gotten rid of your morning breath and other things as well," Severus answered sarcastically.

Self-consciously, Ron smoothed down his sleep-tousled locks. "You're not as put together yourself," he said resentfully. "Where's the bathroom?"

"What bathroom?"

"You mean, there's no bathroom?" His eyes widened.

"There's an outhouse if you need it. It's on the north side of the grounds, near the empty stables." Severus fought the urge to grin after seeing Ron's horrified expression. He kept his face carefully blank and looked at Ron with a properly courteous, but distant, demeanor.

"But I…" Ron swallowed. "Where do I take a bath?"

"The creek is strong these days."

Ron groaned inwardly. Severus wasn't helping. He was making sure that Ron would have a tough time. But Weasleys were not known for their nettle for nothing.  He smiled at Severus easily. "Great! I've been wanting to take a swim anyway. Where can I find it?"

"Go down the nearest flight of stairs you see. Go straight, take a left turn at the statue of the limping harpy, walk straight again and knock on the right wall beside the portrait of a burning raven. It'll open to a hallway that'll lead you to an exit. You'll see the creek from there."

"Thanks!" Ron answered. With a last nod, he sauntered away from Severus. As soon as he was sure that he was out of sight, he discarded the relaxed look on his face. He'd find the damned creek even he forgot every detail of the ridiculous directions. 

~

Severus was right with one thing: the water was strong. It was also cold. No, scratch that. It was downright icy. After staring at the rushing, white stream for several minutes, Ron just decided to jump in. After all, if Sev could take a bath in this, he was sure he could stand it, too.

He carefully shed his clothes and laid them on the bank beside his shoes. In his shorts, he tiptoed to the edge of the stream and dipped a foot in the water. Instantly, Ron recoiled, shivering from the instant shock of ice that traveled all over his skin. This was going to be harder than he thought. Taking a deep breath, he wrapped his arms around his chest and steeled himself for what he was about to do. He walked into the creek, slowly, his teeth chattering with every inch of his body that got submerged in the cold rush. Once he was in up to his waist, Ron stopped. He opened his eyes and took another deep breath. _There_, he told himself, _you're still alive_. He tried to move and discovered that he could hardly feel his legs.

Grimacing with the effort, Ron swam for several feet, going with the water's run. After acclimating his body with the temperature, he stopped by the bank and picked up his wand. He transfigured a stone into a bar of soap and lathered up, cleaning every crevice where dust from last night's clean-up could've possibly entered. Afterwards, he grabbed his clothes and washed them. 

As he stepped out of the creek, clean but freezing, half an hour after he started, Ron donned his still wet robes. He dried himself up with a simple Quick-dry spell and made his way back to the castle, feeling pleased with himself. The bath did him some good. At least now, he was sure that even cold showers could not minimize _his_ size.

~

"I knew I'd find you here."

Severus looked up from his desk and found Ron standing right in front of him. "Go away. I'm busy."

"You're on leave. How could you be busy?"

He sighed. This boy's impertinence simply astounded him. "I'm busy writing, as you can see. My work does not simply involve teaching students who are too shallow to appreciate the fine art of potion-making. I also have to work on my own to improve what I could for the field."

"Uh-hmm." 

Severus continued with his work for a few minutes, waiting for him to leave. When he didn't, he put down his quill and glared at Ron. "What do you want?"

"I want to go on a picnic." Ron paused. "With you."

"I don't want to go on a picnic. And even if I did, I wouldn't go with you," Severus sneered.

Unruffled, Ron picked up the sheets of parchment that lay on the table. He waved them away from an angry Severus who was turning paler by the second. "I'll give this back if you agree to go with me."

What else could a man do? He could hardly blast Ron off the surface of the earth even if he wanted to—Professor Dumbledore would surely be disappointed in him for that. And, it seemed that the redheaded twit was actually determined to get his way. It would be hard to get rid of him unless he gave in. "One hour," Severus said stiffly.

Ron nodded, breaking out into a smile. "An hour is all we need." Walking around the table, he held Severus' wrist, as if to help him get up from his chair.

"I can walk by myself," Severus balked, snatching his hand away from Ron's touch.

Ron shrugged, unconcerned. "Suit yourself." He was more than a little hurt, but he managed to hide it successfully from Severus.

Severus followed Ron outside the room. From the hall, they walked silently, side by side, until they reached the exit. Severus could not help but be impressed. Ron had not made a single wrong turn while they walked. He, himself, knew every single corner in this crumbling palace, but most non-residents often got lost in its maze of corridors. 

"You know how to find your way," he couldn't resist saying.

"I made friends with your cousin Hester. She's a pretty good lady with a nice sense of humor. And, aside from her bizarre ideas of relationships, I think that she has a lot in common with you."

"I don't think so. She married her pet harpy," Severus said dryly. 

"Oh…" Ron really had nothing to say about that.

"But I agree with what you said. She's one of the decent members of our family. She, at least, knew how to support herself."

They reached a small clearing near the creek where Ron had bathed earlier. There was a blanket on the grass, and a picnic basket on it.

"Hester showed me the way to the kitchens," Ron explained when Sev's eyebrows rose at the sight of the basket. "Here, sit down."

This time, Severus was not able to reject his offer of support. He was sitting on the blanket in seconds, beside Ron who was busy digging inside the basket.

"I hope you like fondue. I had to work with what I could get." He fished the bread and melted cheese from the basket, including a couple of forks. Spearing a bite-sized piece, he dipped it into the tub of cheese and offered it to Severus for a taste. "Here, try it."

With some trepidation, Severus took it in his mouth. It tasted really good. With his paltry resources, Ron somehow managed to make a lightly seasoned dip. And the bread was warm and crisp, obviously freshly-baked.

"You can cook?" Severus asked after swallowing.

"I try," Ron grinned. He handed Sev a goblet of white wine. "I hope you don't mind me raiding your cellars. You have quite a collection of vintage down there."

"You've been busy today," Sev said cryptically. "I forgot all about those cellars. I was never interested in any alcoholic beverages. I guess my relatives put those there."

"Well, we can enjoy them while were here. I'm sure they wouldn't mind." 

Both didn't speak for a while. They sat back on the ground, watching the magnificent view of the sky. The stars shone brightly, providing them with a blanket of constellations that would make anyone, probably even the crabby Thelonius, look up and stare with awe.

"You have beauty here," Ron said quietly, a little later. "When I first saw this castle, I thought you were insane for going back. But if you get this every night," he motioned to the heavens, "then I understand why you returned."

"There is often something good even in the ugliest places," Severus responded softly. "I always hid on the roof as a child, watching the stars, whenever I wanted to run away from the world. No one ever figured out where I was hiding." He didn't know why he chose to tell him that. 

Ron turned to him and watched Severus profile. He looked peaceful, and relaxed. Maybe it was time to try again. "I would never hurt you intentionally. You know that."

Severus sighed. "I don't know anything. Once I discovered that it started as a lie I… I just knew that I had to stay away."

"It was real before I even started." Ron moved closer, his tone gaining urgency. "The bet may have provided the initiative, but by the time that I first asked you, everything was real." He instinctively raised his hand and touched Severus' cheek. "I love you."

There. It was said. The three words—so short yet so full in meaning. 

Severus shivered slightly. He wanted to take Ron in his arms, declare his forgiveness, and make love to this young boy who he cared about so much. But things weren't as simple as they seemed. And he knew that if he made another mistake, he might not be able to survive the pain.

"You can't earn trust that easily," Severus whispered.

"All I ask is for you to let me try." Then, with his heart in his throat, Ron waited.

An eternity later, Severus nodded faintly, almost imperceptibly. He was giving him a chance. Humbly realizing the gift he had been given, Ron took his hand. 

"You won't regret it."

It wasn't final. After all, Severus had not fully accepted him yet. But it was a start.

-TBC-


	15. Love in a Bottle

Disclaimer: Not mine, don't sue. Please. :D 

Notes: First of all, if there's still anyone reading this fic, I apologize about the extended length of time I had it stalled. It was not the flame. In fact, I relish having caused someone nightmares with this fic, knowing that it wasn't due to any fault of my own but for the fact that Ron and Sev just had to be together. *grin* I was just unable to continue it. I may have lost inspiration for a while. And I wouldn't have continued this but for the wonderful people who encouraged me on. Thanks for those who put me and this story in their faves list. :D

Nope, this isn't the last chapter, but the story is nearing its end. 

Dedication: To everyone who waited, this and what's next is for you. And to LoversLie and Jamie who remained cool throughout.  
  
  
  
  
  


**The Catch**

By Passo 

**Chapter 14: Love in a Bottle**   
  


Severus clutched the towel as he made his way to the creek. He had been feeling a bit guilty when he saw Ron's tall form walking towards the direction of the stream for his morning bath. It really wasn't necessary for him to take that chilly bath all over again. It was routine for Severus to perform a spell that would draw warmed bathwater from the creek. He was merely testing Ron yesterday, seeing if the youth would really risk his nerves for an ice bath.

_Ron was lucky that he had woken up in a pleasant mood this morning_, Severus thought as he patted the thick towel. He didn't usually feel this good, and it had been weeks since he had last felt like smiling this early in the day.

As expected, it was still a bit foggy, and if he didn't know the way by heart, he would have been lost in the wide lands around the Tower. He wondered idly whether Ron found it easy to come here. 

As he approached the creek, Severus heard the voice before he even saw the person.

"Of course it sounds rather crazy if I tell the story," Ron's words wafted through the mist. Severus stopped, curious. _Who could he be speaking with?_

Ron continued, "Me, an old castle, and a deserted forest filled with man-eating Griffins. It would almost sound like one of those Muggle fairy tales Harry's so fond of telling me about. Only, instead of a girlfriend with long golden hair, I got myself a boyfriend!"

Severus' ears pinked at the word. He had broken up with him! How dare that red-headed twit call him his boy— Wait! Did they even break up? He crept closer. He could hear the water splash quite loudly now.

"Brrr… this thing's cold. Anyway, it's really a problem now. I don't even know how to apologize right. I mean, I think I did but I'm not so sure if I did it right. I thought last night was perfect but I still ended up sleeping alone on that musty bed with no one but Cousin Hester to talk to!" A hearty laugh followed.

Severus blushed an angry red (a feat for someone of his coloring), and was about to turn and march back to the castle when he heard Ron's next words. 

"But you know what," his voice softened, "it's one hell of a crazy world out there. Who would have thought that the Professor I've been calling a slimy git since I was eleven could turn out to be the—"

Fate chose that moment to tweak her naughty finger and Severus found himself slipping — dropping headlong into the direction of the stream where Ron was…

bathing naked. 

~*~

"It wasn't me!" 

Hermione sighed as she stared at Parvati. The girl had repeatedly professed her innocence. "You mean to say that you don't know about any sort of contract that Ron made with the boys?"

"Well, I did hear the usual rumors about Ron and Snape." She snorted. "Who wouldn't have heard those? But the contract—I didn't even know it existed! And please, I would never go out with Neville!" She scrunched her nose, lifting it to the air.

Hermione tapped her fingers on the bed. Parvati didn't sound like she was lying. The girl could be daft sometimes and could also be too gossipy for her own good, but she really wasn't the type to ruin someone else's life just because of petty reasons.

"All right, I'm sorry I thought it was you. I just hoped you could help me clear this up." Hermione smiled apologetically. 

"Hmph! Well, next time, set your facts straight," but she smiled in return soon after.

"Keep this to yourself would you? I don't want anyone knowing about the trouble Ron and Professor Snape are having," Hermione requested anxiously.

"Of course!" Parvati ran a finger across her mouth with a flourish. "My lips are sealed."

~*~

It was all over school the next day.

"I am going to kill that girl," Hermione muttered through gnashed teeth. 

"You should have known better than actually ask her to keep it quiet. A girl like Parvati is bound to do what she isn't supposed to do," Harry chuckled. "So what do you plan on doing now?"

"I don't know. I guess I should ask Padma about it. But I'm afraid things might turn out even worse. I don't know her as well as Parvati, since she's in Ravenclaw." Hermione frowned in concentration. 

"Well, better you than me," Harry added.

"NO!" Hermione suddenly burst out. A few people walking beside them glanced at her strangely.

"What?" Harry asked, surprised. "Did I say something?"

"You!" Hermione crowed with delight. "You are the perfect person to ask her!"

"Me?" he asked, puzzled. "Why me? I hardly know her. The only time I spent with her was the few minutes we sat together with Ron and Parvati during that Yule Ball fiasco during our fourth year."

"But don't you see, Harry," Hermione started excitedly. "You're every girl's dreamboat in Hogwarts. If there's someone she couldn't resist, it'd be you! And she'd be too guarded around me, I think. But not if you ask her out on a date."

"You want me to ask someone out on a date?" Harry repeated, horrified. "What about my available but unattainable status? I'll be ruined! And I've gone to so much trouble trying _not_ to date anyone lately." 

"Do you realize how conceited that sounds? Don't be so melodramatic. C'mon, do this for Ron." 

"Weeell…."

"Harry!"

"All right, I'll do it!" he held his hands up, facing her. "But looking at Padma makes me remember that horrible Yule Ball all over again. So don't blame me if it blows up in my face."

"It won't," Hermione said confidently. "Not if you ask the right questions the right way. And don't be so choosy. You know how pretty Padma is."

"I'm starting to feel really nervous about this *date*."

"Just think about this: You're here in school, comfortably toasty, while Ron is probably out there, freezing his ass off."

Of course, she didn't know how right she was.

~*~

"Sev?" Ron asked quizzically, staring at the drenched figure sprawled across a large rock beside him. "What are you doing here?"

"I… I was just about to—" Severus' eyes traveled downward, and widened. It was literally freezing here! Shouldn't _that_ size be illegal? 

"What? Oh!" Ron looked down and glanced back at Sev's face. "It's not like you haven't seen it before."

"I came to give you this." Severus handed him the towel. It was slightly damp but still serviceable. 

"Oh, that's very nice of you," Ron smiled. "Here, let me help you up."

With one hand, he lifted Severus from his position and the Potions Professor crawled to the bank, gasping slightly from the cold. He sat for a moment to catch his breath before facing Ron once more. Goodness! Didn't the boy know the meaning of modesty? He was just standing there exposed! But hell would freeze over before he let himself show just how affected he was.

_Say something before you start staring again_. Severus opened his mouth to speak but Ron beat him to it.

"You look… very wet."

"Obviously. I fell in," he answered blankly. Then he noticed the look Ron was giving him. It was far from innocent, and he wasn't staring at his face. He looked down at himself and noticed for the first time that the water made his robe stick to his skin in a most indecent manner. 

He looked back at Ron and noticed that the boy had not looked away. In fact, his lips were a bit open. Pale, yes, who wouldn't be in this temperature? But still, very sinfully sexy. And he couldn't help but remember exactly what those lips were capable of.

Severus stood and walked away briskly without saying anything more. He didn't think he could anyway, with the huge block that had suddenly appeared in his throat.

Ron stared at Severus 'til he disappeared completely in the distance. He sighed and patted the rock he had been talking to earlier. "You know that thing about cold showers? It's a complete lie."

~*~

Ron knocked before pushing the door open. Just as he expected, he found Severus deep in his books, as usual. He stood before his Professor and knocked on the desk to get his attention. Severus looked up and before Ron could say something, the words came out in a rush.

Severus spoke first, "Ron, if you're going to say something about what happened earlier, I would prefer if you didn't. It would be better for us to just—" 

"Pretend that you didn't come rushing out of the castle in concern for my health?" Ron interrupted, trying to hide a grin. 

Severus raised a brow. "I was going to say that it would be better for us to pretend that I didn't hear you talking to yourself in a most idiotic manner."

"Ouch, that hurt!" Ron clutched his chest dramatically. 

Severus sighed. "Look, Ron, save me the dramatics and tell me exactly what you want."

"You." Ron grinned again. "But since I see from your face that you are about to throw me out of this room, I'm getting straight to the point. If you Snapes are supposed to be an old and rich Pureblood family, then where are the house-elves?"

"They died."

"All of them? This big house of yours must have needed more house-elves than Hogwarts has right now!"

"Like I so clearly said, they died," Severus sighed. "And those who lived were transferred to Hogwarts. I wanted to empty this place totally. I never did intend to come back before I did recently. But may I ask, why the sudden interest in house-elves?"

"Well, since you're quite busy the whole day, I was hoping for a house-elf to show me around. I'm sure there are a lot of interesting things to see in this rambling castle aside from that amazing family portrait we stumbled on a few days ago."

'There are some," Severus nodded. "Unfortunately, there is no house-elf to show you around." He turned back to his books.

A full minute later, Severus raised his head and looked at Ron who was still standing before him. "What? I answered your question, didn't I?"

"Yes. Now I need you to show me around."

"Show yourself around. Can't you see I'm busy?"

"Severus," Ron started, placing his hand on the page Severus was reading. "You are on leave. I am currently cutting classes. We may as well make our vacation worthwhile. If you continue to work the way you do, you will die of high blood pressure in no time, with or without magical health care. Invited or not, I am still a guest in your house which isn't really a house but is a castle with _wings_! I know how to get to my room and the kitchen but that's about it. And if you don't show me around, I shall probably get lost and die in some forgotten little corridor somewhere in this place and my death will haunt you until you die."

A stunned pause followed Ron's outburst.

"That's an eloquent way of putting it." Severus took one look at the page he was reading. Last night, he did promise to give Ron a chance and let him take another shot. "All right, where do you want to start?"

Ron smiled, relieved. "What about that baby place Hester was telling me about?"

"Baby place? Oh, that place! Do I really have to show you that?" Severus asked, aghast.

"Sure. It sounded interesting."

"Fine." Severus stood up. "But if you breathe one word of this to anyone in Hogwarts—"

"You will have my head," Ron finished laughing. "C'mon, I can't wait."

~*~

"Are they really this noisy?" Ron screamed over the sound of wailing in the long, narrow room. 

"Yes! And don't blame me. You insisted!" Severus yelled back. 

They were in what Ron had earlier called The Baby Room. It was really an unnamed closed room that was as narrow as a hallway that housed the baby portraits of all the Snapes in history. The tradition had started from Thelonius Snape's first son and continued until the last Snape in existence — Severus.

Like all magical portraits, the babies in their respective frames were not the silent smiling cherubs in Muggle houses. These were babies! The one nearest the door had awakened when they entered and it had emitted a loud, angry yell at the disturbance. The other babies soon followed, and now the room was one long, wailing cave of babies.

"Where are you in here?" Ron shouted.

"Not on your life!" Severus shot back. "You have to find it yourself."

"It'll take me an eternity to find you here. And if you don't show me soon, we'll have to stay here until I find it—in the middle of all this din!"

"You are a born blackmailer." Severus placed his right hand tightly over his ear while he pointed with the other. "There! The one on the right with the book."

"That's you?" Ron rushed to the portrait. "Aww… baby Snape with a story book. How cute can you get?"

"Shut up before I throttle you," Severus snarled. "Let's get out of here."

"Oh look! He stopped crying. He's falling asleep. I've always had difficulty imagining a baby you, but he's really cute. And quite well-brushed too."

"Ron," Severus started warningly.

"All right, we're getting out," he said laughingly as he rushed to the door after a visibly annoyed Severus. They closed the door, shutting out the sound of wailing. They both sighed against the wall, letting the blessed silence sink in.

"Now I know why babies are so scary," Ron mused.

"I'll decide where we go next before you even start suggesting another silly place," Severus said, giving Ron an annoyed look.

"Fine by me," Ron said gamely. "So, where are we heading next?"

"Outside."

~*~

"You have greenhouses? You live the middle of a forest! What do you need greenhouses for?" Ron stared bug-eyed at the number of great glass houses that must have contained the most magnificent species of plants in its prime. But, as it was deserted for decades, the structures just looked derelict, some with windows broken by overgrowth and others containing pots of dead plants and lots of dust everywhere. 

"Wizards don't have all the time in the world to go traipsing about the forest looking for a small herb, as enjoyable as that may sound to others. These greenhouses were made for convenience. Most of these plants were needed for spells, and we had some of the rarest collections of Potions ingredients to be found in this side of the world."

"Wow… this must have been wonderful when they were full of plants."

"Not as magnificent as the ones in South Manor, my parents' home. My mother had been a great Potions Mistress and an accomplished gardener. She kept her plants healthy with minimal help from others, and her gardens were a pride of the family," Severus reminisced.

"You have another castle?" Ron asked, surprised to find out that Severus was more affluent than he initially thought. It was why their families never interacted. If Severus could speak of _owning_ castles like this, then why would they even hang around with Weasleys?

"Yes, but that one's gone. It burned down five years after they died. Everything's destroyed including the gardens. There's nothing but land there now. Land and a lot of weeds." 

"That's sad." No wonder Severus was so distant. He must have had a tough childhood. 

"It doesn't matter. I don't remember them much. Ah! Here we are!" He suddenly smiled, looking at the last greenhouse in the row. "This one's my favorite. It's the most valuable of all, and also the one that needed the least attention from any human being. All the gardeners had to do was clean it occasionally and make sure none of the plants are fighting with each other."

"Fighting?" 

Severus opened the door with some difficulty, sending a shower of dust to fall in front of them. It was very dim inside, since it was long since a hand had cleaned the large panes of glass that lined the wall and the roof. They entered slowly.

"This greenhouse has the plants that one didn't really need to watch over. They are ancient, and can live for centuries without a human's attention. The fact that they managed to survive here, in captivity, is a miracle in itself. As you can see, most, if not all, are still very much alive right now." Severus laughed softly when Ron painstakingly avoided a large, nasty looking plant with black bulbous growths. "That's pretty harmless, as long as you don't poke it unnecessarily."

"It sure doesn't look like it." He stared at the big plant suspiciously, thinking that the large, peach petals of its blossoms looked uncomfortably like flesh to him. "Where are we going?"

"At the back, that's where the real treasures are."

Severus led him to the back of the long greenhouse, occasionally pushing overgrown vines aside. Ron maintained that this greenhouse did seem to look well-kept as compared with the others. Maybe there was a point to keeping intelligent plants. He grinned at Severus' back. He did seem excited about this. Even the Potions Professor had a few weaknesses.

"This is where we collect the sap for storing. All of the flora you've seen are integral to the most important spells used in the Wizarding World, and some of them are hard to obtain. Here, we collect the magical ingredients ourselves to make sure that we only get the best results," Severus continued enthusiastically after they had entered a small room at the back of the greenhouse. 

Unlike the rest of the structure, this looked like a pretty normal room. And considering the years it was abandoned, it was surprisingly clean. Bottles with fluids of varying colors lined the shelves of the narrow room, and the marble table at the side still had a few rusty tools left behind.

"This room is totally sealed," Ron observed.

"Yes, it's necessary to keep what's in here as pure as possible."

Ron shut the door, throwing them both into darkness. There was still some light owing to the narrow band of clear glass on one of the walls. But that was it.

"Ron? What are you doing?" Severus asked, puzzled.

"Well, there's no sense in letting the dust in, is there?"

"Of course." Severus shook his head. Why didn't he think about that? "I mean, of course we must keep this sealed." What was he saying? Trying to regain his composure, he faced the shelf nearest them and touched a clear jar filled with blood-red liquid. There were other similar vessels alongside it.

"What are those?"

Severus nearly jumped. Ron's breath had tickled his ear. They were standing close together. Too close. But there was nowhere else to go. He tried to calm himself and vowed to stay exactly where he was.

"It's from the plant you were avoiding so carefully earlier."

"And what are they used for?"

He sounded even nearer now, his words toned down to a husky whisper. Severus pulse quickened involuntarily. He spoke quickly, "It's a crucial ingredient for Love potions. Not the kind young girls dream of concocting. Love potions are not really much more than lust potions, as love can't be sealed inside a bottle and sold."

"Very true ." Ron sounded even more serious this time. His hand snaked forward, fingers grazing Severus' waist, and making the older man almost jump with the sudden sensation. But they passed him and touched the row of shiny bottles in front of them. "I believe that they can't disappear that easily either."

Silence followed that next statement. For an interminable moment, only the sound of their breathing filled the air, and Severus fancied that Ron could hear the roar of his blood in his ears. He swallowed thickly, trying to keep the situation under his control.

"Ron—"

"No." Ron gave up all pretenses and touched him from behind, his long fingers squeezing Severus' waist gently. "Don't say anything."

"But—"

"Shh…" Slowly, he turned Severus and faced him. They stared at each other, foreheads nearly touching. Severus could see a strange look in Ron's eyes. A drop of sweat trickled down his neck as he stared back apprehensively.

And then they were kissing. Severus didn't know who kissed who but he didn't really care at that point. He lapped at Ron hungrily as the younger man dug his fingers in his long hair, pushing their mouths together in a frenzy of longing and lust. They accidentally hit the shelf and nearly sent it toppling over if Ron had not pulled both of them aside and pushed Severus into a sitting position on the marble counter. 

In spite of his reflexes, Ron wasn't able to prevent a certain jar from dropping… right onto the marble tabletop where he had just plunked Severus. They both stared in horrified fascination as it hit the counter, the lid flying off to the floor, and the thin liquid spilling onto Severus' thighs through the thick wool of his robes.

"It's the…" Ron's eyes widened. "What does it—"

He never got to finish his question. With crazed fingers, Severus grabbed him and kissed him 'til his lower lip bled from his bites. Severus could feel his skin burn, the heat from his legs spreading all over his body as his thoughts all focused onto one name: Ron. And he couldn't get enough of him. 

He grabbed Ron's trousers beneath his robes and proceeded to yank them off, the force of his fingers sending the buttons flying off to who knows where. With a smirk, he ran his hands knowingly over the healthy bulge inside Ron's pants, making the boy shudder with need. Provoked beyond control, Ron grabbed Severus robes and gathered them up around his waist, tearing some stitches along the way.

"You're not wearing anything under?" he gaped.

"Aren't you pleased?" Severus whispered. 

Ron only grinned in response as his hands crept to massage the tight skin he so fantasized about for days. Severus moaned. He wanted this, yes, but he needed something faster. His lust was threatening to overwhelm him and he needed, wanted, Ron to take him completely. He placed his hand over Ron's wrist and whispered, "Just fuck me. Fuck me now."

And for a moment, wide brown eyes stared… before he was suddenly screaming, shouting his name as his head banged on the wall, the pain outmatched by the torturous sensation filling him. His legs were wrapped around Ron's hips in ecstasy and he felt his blood ignite in his body as he came. Ron's hand bruised the skin of his behind as his grip tightened, driving further into him with one last hard thrust as he poured all the days of waiting, of wanting, into that final stroke.

Severus pulled Ron to him, panting, as he slumped against the wall. He licked the blushing earlobes naughtily, tasting the sweet essence of his skin. "I want more," he muttered softly.

Ron kissed him back. "My pleasure."

And so he did. Again, and again, and again.   
  


TBC 

A/N: For updates on this fic (and all of my other fics) go to "**groups.yahoo.com/group/arcane_sins**". This version is slightly cut as I had to keep it in the R rating. For the slightly NC-17 version, please go to the Ygroup. Thanks! :)

  
  



	16. A Little Bit of You

> **The Catch**

By Passo

**Chapter 15: A Little Bit of You**

When Severus Snape woke up, he felt the usual disorientation that morning brought. He yawned, blinking slowly as he went through the routine of getting his bearings—where he was and what he had to do today.

But in a few seconds, as soon as he realized exactly where he was and _why_ he was here, he quickly forgot his intention of going through his planning routine.

"Did you sleep well?" A voice murmured behind him.

Without even turning around, Severus felt a blush rise on his cheeks. Damn! It should be illegal to sound that sexy this early in the morning. He silently hoped that he wouldn't squeak when he spoke. "Yes." _Now, that wasn't so hard. Right, Severus?_

A hand snaked around his waist, and he felt Ron move closer as the young man kissed the nape of his neck. Severus stiffened slightly as he felt Ron's chest touch his back… and the rest of him down below.

Ron chuckled, "Relax, I won't bite."

"You already did," Severus answered somewhat acidly. It was a little hard to forget the events of yesterday, and each detail stood out clear in his mind—now that he mentioned the bites.

"Oh I did, huh?"

Severus heard rather than saw the naughty grin that Ron must have been wearing when he said that. True to form, sharp little teeth bit him lightly at the side of his neck. Severus recoiled with a laugh, "That tickles! You know I'm terribly sensitive there."

"That's why I love doing it," the other answered with satisfaction.

Severus was going to say something in return. But whatever he planned to say completely disappeared as he sensed a different kind of encouragement from behind. He held his breath.

"Care for a morning recap?" Ron's voice was rather thick as he whispered, fingers caressing Severus' hips softly.

"Yes. Oh yesss..."

= =

"Ow!" Ron exclaimed as he suddenly stood from the chair. He had forgotten his 'condition' and had sat in his usual careless fashion, only remembering to be more cautious now as he inched his way into the seat with care.

"You should have been more careful," Severus reminded him tartly. He waved his wand over Ron's part of the table and a plate of sandwiches materialized. "Here, you might be hungry."

Run rubbed his sore behind and shot him a dirty look. "You were the one who wasn't careful back there!"

"Hah! Well _you_ asked for the recap!"

"I didn't know you were an _animal_ at mornings!" the other retorted defensively. "And you should have used more lube," he sniffed.

"I used more lube than you did," Snape answered dryly. "Do you see me sitting like a little lady?"

"Whatever." Run stuck his tongue out, grinned, and helped himself to the sandwiches.

Severus hid his smile. In truth, he felt like a very, very satisfied tomcat. As much as he loved to ride his redhead wildcat, he felt his own equipment was rather missing the action. And lucky for him, Ron readily agreed to deviate from the usual and move to the receiving end this time. Obviously, Severus hasn't lost his touch.

"So this is why all those girls must be crazy over you," Ron said wonderingly, his mouth full with bread and cheese.

"Just girls?" Severus raised an eyebrow.

"And that git, Malfoy," Ron continued. He waved a sandwich in the air, swiping Draco's imaginary head with it. "I swear I saw him stare at you with a less than decent look in his eyes. And he flirts!" He frowned, remembering Draco's supposed transgressions.

"I'm flattered," Severus said, trying to control his laughter. "To be honest, though, I haven't exactly unleashed my baser instincts among the student population."

"And you shouldn't," Ron warned him with a wave of a sandwich. And he added as an afterthought, "Except with me."

"Of course." Severus patted his hand.

"Aren't you hungry? Here, have some." Ron pushed the plate over to him.

"No, it's all right. I'm not hungry." Severus paused. "At least not for food."

Ron paled. "So soon?"

"Watching you eat was rather… inspiring." The black-robed Professor licked his lips, his dark eyes pools of liquid heat.

For a moment, Ron tried to consider the plight of his abused behind. But, considering the alternative… he pushed his plate away enthusiastically. "Let's go back to bed."

Severus laughed as Ron pulled his up from his seat. They bounced into the hall, laughing and kissing as Ron imprisoned Severus between him and the wall. Their lips locked, tongues dueling furiously as Severus grasped at Ron's robe, nearly tearing the material at the back. Ron groaned as he felt Severus' considerable _inspiration_ down there. Suddenly, the bedroom seemed too far.

"Wait," Ron gasped. "We have to walk a little bit… more… ah!"

"Damn the bedroom," Severus growled. He dragged Ron down onto the dusty floor and kissed him into agreement. Ron merely mumbled his dizzy assent.

Later, they would spend a few amused minutes examining their interesting marks on the dust.

= =

"Did I ever do anything to deserve this?" Harry whined.

"Shut up and do your part," Hermione snapped good-naturedly. She picked a robe from Harry's closet and handed it to him. "Here, wear this."

"Arrrgh! This is the dark green one! I hate this one. It makes me look like a Slytherin!" Harry gave her a wounded look.

'It suits you. Besides, I doubt if she'd tell you anything in your boxers." Then she paused thoughtfully. "Actually, that might not be such a bad idea."

"Fine. I'll wear the robe." He took it and started to dress rather sulkily.

"Why so upset? Is it so bad—the prospect of going out with Padma?" Hermione asked him a few moments later. Harry's behavior was starting to seem really fishy. At first, she had chalked it up to his preference not to be seen with anyone. But the way he acted was beginning to seem a little extreme. "I know dozens of guys who wouldn't say no to her."

"I don't know," Harry hedged. "I guess she's just not my type." He clasped the robe shut and posed in front of Hermione. "How do I look?"

"Wonderful." She patted his shoulder fondly. "There, now. It wouldn't be so bad, I'm sure. After all, you can't remain safely neutral forever."

He snorted, "As if." He raised a brow. "By the way… I never asked. How in the world did you manage to fix a date between us two?"

"That's easy!" Hermione laughed as she opened the door. "I told her you wanted to sleep with her!"

= =

Hermione fixed the borrowed glasses on the bridge of her nose and frowned into the menu. She tapped on the table as she tried to peek behind the waiter who was getting her order.

"Madam?" the waiter asked curiously.

"Ah… I'll have a chicken salad. And chilled Evian." Hermione cleared her throat. She still wasn't used to the voice. She smiled endearingly at the waiter. "Red meat isn't too good for me at this age." The waiter returned her smile, bowed, and left.

_Coming here looking like Madame Pomfrey was an inspired idea_, she thought to herself, tapping her spoon with satisfaction. Of course, she had to promise Seamus that she'd do his next Transfiguration essay just so he'd stumble into the Hospital wing, groaning about his stomach and get her a sample of the Healer's hair. She checked her watch. She still had half an hour before her next dose of Polyjuice. Good thing she brought a canteen. Now she wouldn't have to worry about looking like a conspicuous youngster in The Unicorne.

Two tables to the right, Harry was bringing on the charm to Parvati's twin sister. She was laughing at one of his jokes while her onion soup (_Onion soup! _Hermione shuddered) lay largely unnoticed.

Hermione ducked behind her large fuchsia fan (courtesy of Lavender) as Padma turned to speak to a passing waiter. It wouldn't do to get noticed, even if she was here as Madam Pomfrey.

_I just hope no other Hogwarts student would choose to eat here_, she thought. It didn't seem likely. The Unicorne was a very expensive place—not the usual Saturday night hangout for a teenager.

_Except for a Malfoy!_ Hermione thought, horrified, as she watched Draco Malfoy and his two hulking henchmen swagger into the dining area. She tried to calm herself behind her fan, cursing the blond Slytherin for his choice of restaurants. She prayed to the high heavens that Draco wouldn't even see Harry and Padma.

She followed the Slytherin's progress with her eyes. They chose a table closer to hers than to Harry's. And Malfoy, bless his ferrety soul, sat with his back to the Gryffindor, who missed the entire entrance. They exchanged familiarities with the waiter, giving Hermione the impression that this was probably one of Draco Malfoy's usual dining places outside the school.

Five minutes later, everything still seemed to run smoothly, as both Gryffindor and Slytherin boys chatted with their own companions—completely oblivious to the other's presence. Just when Hermione allowed herself to relax, some dweeb passed behind Draco, managing to snag a lock of Draco's immaculate hairdo into his prickly robe. The incensed Slytherin stood and turned around, intending to give the offending wizard a piece of his mind when at that exact moment, he spied Harry Potter sitting exactly ten feet from where he stood.

Forgetting the wizard with the prickly robe altogether, Draco, his face red with anger, marched to Harry's table and grabbed a fistful of Harry's collar. The Gryffindor stiffened in surprise, staring at Draco with wide eyes as Padma stood angrily. The three exchanged words, all of which Hermione would have killed to hear, but they were unmercifully discreet. They argued in whispers for a minute or two as Hermione clutched her fan, unable to move from her position.

Harry ended the whole thing by standing and leaving some Galleons on the table. Dragging Padma with him, he apologized to the maitre 'd, completely ignored Draco, and left the building.

Swearing under his breath, Draco walked to his table, sat beside his open-mouthed bodyguards, and ate sulkily.

Hermione let out the breath she had been holding for as long as she could remember. She'd have to talk to Harry at once. Snapping her fan shut, she nearly jumped when a waiter materialized before her.

"Your salad, Madam."

= =

"Harry!" Still dressed in bulky clothes, Hermione gathered her robes together and stood from the common room couch as Harry came in. She had arrived hours earlier, fretting that Draco Malfoy's appearance had ruined the entire interrogation plan so she had contrived to wait for Harry in the common room. It was just her luck that her friend arrived long after everyone else had gone to sleep. "So, what happened back there? What was Malfoy so angry about?"

Harry looked at her quizzically. "How did you know? I didn't see you there at all." He took in her attire and became even more mystified. "And what's with the outfit?"

"Er… long story. But I'll answer those later. What's important is that you got the whole story from Padma." She waited expectantly. "Well, did you?"

Harry sat on the couch with a sigh, his head slumped on the back rest. "Sit down and I'll tell you what I know."

Reluctantly, Hermione did as he said, stepping on the robe and nearly tripping on the floor in her excitement. "Harry, don't keep me in suspense any longer," she begged.

"All right, all right!" Harry laughed, raising both hands. "It's basically this, and I'm going to make this short. Apparently, Padma was still a bit miffed over the issue of the Yule Ball nearly three years ago. What Ron didn't know was that she really did have this thing for him then—even when he ignored her during the party. Upon hearing the rumors that Ron was seeing the greasy gi- I mean Snape, she went ballistic. After she overheard you and me talking about the bet, she plotted her revenge as she couldn't believe 'the prat'—I think she meant Ron—would prefer Snape to her. Padma pretended to be Parvati, took Neville out for information and was delighted to learn that he did keep the little piece of paper where Ron and I signed that ridiculous contract. It was quite easy to steal it and send it to Snape. There ends her part the story." Harry inhaled deeply after his long narration.

"Now I see why…" Hermione tapped her thigh, her eyes getting a far-away look. Suddenly, she frowned. "You mean she told you all this when you asked?"

"Yes?"

"You just asked?" Hermione narrowed her eyes. "I don't believe you Harry. It would take more than a question to make her spill the entire story, even if you are Harry Potter. What did you do to her?"

Harry widened his eyes innocently. "Absolutely nothing! I didn't touch a hair on her head!"

"You didn't, huh? Then if you didn't touch her, didn't kiss her or make her swoon with your," she coughed, "manly ways, then what did you tell her to make her confess?"

Harry started to look defensive. "I did what you asked me to do. It doesn't matter how I did it as long as it's done."

Hermione cocked her head. "Are you hiding something important from me?"

"No." When she merely looked at him reproachfully, Harry rolled his eyes and said, "Fine. I admit it. She did try to get me to… um, do things. But I said no and probably said a few things that upset her. I couldn't help it! She was so persistent. And she's strong! In fact, I think I have this bruise on the butt where she tried to-"

"Harry," Hermione interrupted. "Spare the gory details, please."

"Oh. All right." He flushed and cleared his throat. "I did say a few things, more than I intended, in fact. And she broke down and yelled saying that I was just as worthless as Ron. We had this minor row and I managed to squeeze some stuff out of her then." He paused, his face softening. "I actually felt sorry for her. She does deserve someone who'd treat her better."

"I guess so," Hermione agreed with some reserve. "What she did caused a lot of trouble, though."

"Yes… I suppose we have to tell Ron."

"Umhm," she nodded. "I wonder how he's doing out there? I hope he's had some success with, uh, winning Snape over."

= =

"NO! NO! DON'T STOP!! YES! YES! YES!"

"Shhh…" Ron murmured with trepidation. Sweat trickled from his brow as he thrust rhythmically. "You might wake your aunt!"

"I'm already awake!" an amused voice chirped from the portrait.

But Severus was beyond caring now. "Ah… ah… OH!" He gave a loud grunt and shuddered violently as he came beneath Ron.

Later, after they managed to sleep for while after their nightcap, Ron trailed his fingers over Severus' flat belly. Dawn was just breaking and he could hear the distant screaming of the griffins. "How romantic. Man-eating griffins are squealing with the sunrise," he grinned.

"Hmph." Severus rolled over. "It's early. Go to sleep."

"But I've already slept."

Groaning internally, Severus covered his face with a pillow. "Then try not to disturb anyone else."

"But I want to talk," Ron continued stubbornly, completely oblivious to his partner's ornery tone. "Besides, I have something really important to tell you."

"What? Your bum hurts?"

"No." Then he paused before saying wistfully, "I love you."

Severus froze. He inched the pillow off his face slowly as he turned to Ron. "Don't say that if you don't mean it."

"But I do," Ron said earnestly. "I wouldn't be here if I don't."

Instead of answering, Severus rewarded him with one of his rare smiles and sat up on the bed.

"I just want to stay here with you forever," Ron spoke again, his eyes widening with his declaration.

"You do?" Snape turned and stared at him. "I was just thinking… maybe I've had enough of a vacation. I miss my office. Even those blasted idiots I call students. This castle is just too big—too drafty for the two of us." He raised an eyebrow at Ron. "And you should return to your classes! I won't have Dumbledore charging me with taking advantage of minors if you never show your face again."

"I know," Ron winced. "I'll go whenever you're ready. Although I was glad for the break from all the lessons."

"And I thought you came here to see me," Severus said with a hurt look.

"I did! I came here to see you!" Ron said hastily. "It's just you know… school. The whole homework thing. Oh well, I suppose I do have to, even if I have to watch Malfoy flirting with you again." He gave a rueful grin.

"Oh, trust me, he isn't flirting with me," Severus said meaningfully.

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know in time." He stretched on the bed luxuriously. "We're leaving after lunch. I just need to gather some of my things before noon." Just as he started to rise from the bed, Ron pulled him down again.

"What?" Severus asked laughingly. "Don't tell me you want another go?"

Ron was grinning foolishly (rather sappily, Severus thought). "I do love you," he whispered softly. "You believe me, don't you?" he added hesitantly after a few torturous seconds when he got no response but silence.

Severus smiled slightly. He brushed a lock of Ron's hair off his forehead, thinking how cute he looked with the spray of freckles over his well-shaped nose. "Yes, I believe you."

And Ron lay back with a sigh, satisfied with the answer. Considering the state of their relationship just a few days ago, a simple _I believe you_ was a big improvement. And as he stared admiringly at Severus walking away from the bed, he realized that though it may not be the perfect answer, it wasn't so bad at all.

TBC


	17. Epilogue

> **The Catch**  
by Passo
> 
> **Epilogue**
> 
> [a few days later in Hogwarts…]
> 
> Hermione frowned a little as she watched Ron talking to Padma across the Great Hall. They seemed to be getting along quite well, considering everything that had happened during the past few weeks. He patted her shoulder as they ended the conversation and he jogged to his place at the Gryffindor table.
> 
> "You're talking," Hermione noticed, raising her eyebrows.
> 
> Ron, knowing what she meant, only shrugged. He recalled the long talk that involved a lot of apologies (Padma's), stony silences (Snape's), a few tears (Padma's), a few hugs (Ron to Padma), and a lot of giggles after. It had been a surprising and exhausting return. "She apologized to both of us. I believe she really regrets what she did. We're all better off forgetting it ever happened."
> 
> "My, my, I didn't know great sex could greatly increase one's benevolence," she snickered, taking a bite from her toast.
> 
> His eyebrows wiggled. "It does wonders. By the way, where's Harry?" Ron wondered aloud.
> 
> "Cramming his Potions essay. He forgot about all about it, he said."
> 
> "That's a little obvious. He was out late last night. I fell asleep before he got back."
> 
> "You know," Hermione mused, "there's something weird about Harry."
> 
> Ron's fork stopped on its way to his mouth. "Weird? In what way?"
> 
> Hermione shook her head. "I don't know. It was just something he said before—about his conversation with Padma. I just can't seem to put my finger on it right now."
> 
> "You'll figure it our later."
> 
> Agreeing, Hermione changed the topic and started to tell Ron about Percy's suggestion that they spend the summer together with the rest of the Weasley family in Egypt. Delighted with the idea, Ron excitedly gave his approval, saying that his parents would be very happy to bring her along. As he laughed with Hermione, he looked across the hall at Snape. They shared a smile before the Potions professor broke their contact and turned back to Trelawney.
> 
> Everything was back to where it should be. What could possibly be better?
> 
> = =
> 
> "I swear, I did it just to help Ron!" Harry insisted for what seemed like the millionth time as the sweat trickled down his neck. "I didn't even want to do it!"
> 
> "You better be telling the truth," a voice growled roughly.
> 
> "I am! I am!" Harry shrieked, his body tensing tightly as he tried to remain calm. His efforts failed a moment later as he started gasping and shouting at the same time. "Oh God, please… OH GOD!"
> 
> "It's not Sunday, dear," Draco Malfoy whispered as he held the shuddering body of his lover beside him. "Sorry for the interrogation, and for blowing up like that in the restaurant. I just don't like sharing you, especially to girls like _her_."
> 
> Harry smiled weakly, glowing in the wake of his orgasm. "If that's your idea of jealous torture then I'd date girls everyday."
> 
> "Shut up, darling, and spread your legs." The blond grinned wickedly. "I missed breakfast and I'm very hungry."
> 
> "As you please, sir. As you please."
> 
> FIN
> 
> _Author's Note_:
> 
> Finally! =D
> 
> Thank you so much for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it and all its curious events. Thank you, too, for all your reviews and for being so patient with me. I've been a slow updater during the past year, but I'm glad that I was finally able to finish writing this. 3 from me and the happy couple/s.


End file.
